Never too late
by Luvisnotenough
Summary: Once upon a time I was a runaway who had lost my way. Living my life day by day waiting for my turn to die,That was until I met the Toretto's. My life changed forever.
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and the Furious, It only own Callista and Alex. I also don't own the Songs in the Story either Note: This takes place after TFATF, During FAF AND FF**

**Callista's P.O.V**  
>Once upon a time I was a runaway who had lost my way. Living my life day by day waiting for my turn to die. I listened to music to make me stronger so that I didn't feel alone. The feeling of being lonely and unwanted came when I was 5 after my dad died. My step mom had been with her boy friend for a couple years and I felt that he got the attention that I was supposed to be receiving. My step mom and I seemed to never get a long since the day I could remember but we did have our good days when my daddy was alive.<p>

The first time I ran away I wasn't gone long but let me tell you running away are addictive just like a drug. 7 months after the first time I ran away things got harder; my step mom was threatening to send me away and her boyfriend Started to beat on me. The 2nd time was the day before my 13Th birthday I decided to run away. I just needed a break from my crazy life. I stayed with a friend from school and he hid me in his basement. The next day (my birthday) my friend told me I had to go the police came and tried to make me go home.  
>I stuck out the basement door and ran as fast as I could, till I got to a bus station. I had saved up couple of dollars in my pocket in case of emergency.<br>I brought a ticket to anywhere and just rode out of town and never looked back. Well needless to say 3Days, 6H, 44Mins later I was in Miami Florida. Once there I looked for a shelter. Enrolled myself into school with my transcripts that I took from my old school, worked where I could. I lived like that until I was 17.  
>I managed to find a small one-bedroom apartment for myself. It was off the water and the beach. I was near a lot of small places. It's was something that reminded me of home. I hadn't eating in 2days, because the money I had saved up was running low.<br>Walking down the beach line of my apartment I saw a Garaged with a dinner attached to. In the window of the dinner was a HELP WANTED sign. I sighed when I smelt the food that was being served. I had my Mp3 in my ear and was listening to music.  
><span>Wynter Gordon until Death<span>

**MIA'S P.0.V**  
>Mia watched as the young girl walked up to the counter. She was young, real young, probably only fifteen or so. She very short and has a full figured athletic build. And Mia would bet that she didn't weigh 100 pounds. She was dressed in a white Tank top, man's black cargo pants and black and white Adidas.<br>Her thick, straight, obsidian hair and is worn in a practical style ponytail. And her almond-shaped eyes the color of Violet, Were tired when she finally settled herself at the counter. She could tell that she was listening to music because she could hear the catchy tune._ A runaway_. Mia recognized the signs. She'd seen them before when first Leon, and then Jesse became part of the family.  
>"Hi," Mia said. "Would you like to see a menu?"<br>The girl nodded and Mia handed her one in a clear plastic sleeve. She kept her head down and watched Mia from beneath her long eyelashes.  
>"I saw that you had an HELP WANTED sigh up in the window and was wondering if you needed the extra help?" The girl said.<br>"Yeah we need the extra help. We lost one of the girls that worked here because she's getting married. Can you waitress?" Mia asked smiling  
>"Yes ma'am I can. I can even cook in the kitchen if you want." The girl smirked.<br>"Well maybe not the kitchen but how about out here in the dinner part? Can you handle that? I would need you to work from 12pm until close. Since it s the summer and all you can do the hours and when school starts back up you can do 2pm until close. Does that sound good to you?" Mia had this big smile on her face. _Yep she would fit in here especially since she had that Same "Shit eating Smirk" that Brian and Dom has. _Mia said to herself.  
>"I'll take it only if you make it 11am until close. And when school starts back up I'll be able to come in around 12pm until close. This is my junior year of school so I don't have that many classes to take." She said with a smile.<br>"Really? You look like your 14 or 15." Mia asked smiling back.  
>Holding out her hand "I'm Mia and you go the job."<br>Taking her hand the girl said Laughing, "I get that a lot. I'm Callista. It's nice to meet you Mia and thanks I really need this."  
>Mia had this look in her eyes. It's the look she gets when she wants to be nosy.<br>"So where are your parents? If you don't mind me asking."  
>"No I don't mind. They died when I was really young. It's just me by myself. I moved here from Montana about 4yrs ago."<p>

Mia Looked at the Callista and then moved over to her. She was about to say something when she shut her mouth. A few seconds later she ran to the back and pushed open the back door.  
>Yelling at the top of her lungs Mia called, "BRIAN! DOM! GET THE CREW AND COME HERE!" She heard them drop everything and rush to the back. Mia waited for them to come in. Dom and Brian were first in.<br>they headed over to Mia. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on?"  
>They asked while trying to calm down their heart. Next to come in were Leon, Tej, and Suki. They looked puzzled. And Finally Vince, Rome, and Letty.<br>Mia looked at them for a moment and motioned towards the kitchen window. Dom walked over and looked out the window.  
>"What Mia? I just see a teen out there listening to music." He said annoyed.<br>"You scared the shit out of us for a kid Mia?" Letty Said rolling her eyes.  
>"She isn't just some kid Let. She's a runaway." Mia said smiling.<br>"SO" Rome said yelling.  
>"Shut up Roman she might hear you. She lives by herself and needs a job. So I gave her the job. She said that she can work the morning to close shift and so help me if anyone of you make her Feel unwanted I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE." She said with venom in her voice<p>

**DOM'S P.O.V**  
>Dom looked at his baby sister. Mia hasn't taken to anyone like that since Jesse. So this kid must really be special. Dom walks out of the kitchen and into the dinner. He walks over to the young and speaks.<br>"Sorry," he said. "My sister can get really excite sometimes. I'm Dominic Toretto Mia's older brother. I own the garage and Mia owns the dinner. Congratulations on getting the job. I know she really needed the extra help since it's the summer time.  
>"Held out his hand while speaking. Callista take his hand and gave him a strong handshake. Looking him into his eyes she spoke.<br>"My name is Callista LyVon and it's nice to meet you Mr. Toretto. Mia gave me the chance to work here." She said while smiling.  
>Dom couldn't help himself but smile back. Her smile was he could tell very rare but contagious. Dom watched her for a moment before turning to call the gang into the dinner with him.<p>

"Callista this is all my friends. You already met my sister. Mia. This is her Boyfriend Brian O' Conner. And next to him is Roman Pearce, Tej Parker. Leon and his Brother Vince De Luca,  
>Suki. My girlfriend Letty. And then you have Tego and his Cousin Rico." He made the intros and everyone said hello.<br>"It's nice to meet each and every one of you. I'm Callista LyVon. I'm 17 and I can't wait to start working here." She said smiling really a big smile. Dom and Callista both knew that she had won them over right then and there.


	2. Just getting started

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and the Furious, It only own Callista and Alex. I also don't own the Songs in the Story either Note: This takes place after TFATF, during FAF and after Fast Five**

**Callista** **P.O.V**

**1 year later**

I did win them over that day. 3 months after working there Dom and the guys moved me over to his big 6-bedroom/3-bath house. I now lived with the crew. Dom and Letty in the master bed up in the attic, Vince, Leon, and Tej on the Second floor. Rome, Tego and Rico on the ground floor. And last but least Dom gave me the basement to myself.  
>Every one had a bathroom on their floor. I was treated like a member of the family.<br>Suki, Mia and Brian have their own apartments they go home to after work.  
>Everything was going good till Mia, Suki and Letty thought that I should do something special for my last year in high school.<br>1 Month after I had moved in my best friend from Madison Valley had moved down here.  
>" O my goodness Ly is that you?" Said the stranger who walked into the dinner.<br>"Alex is that you?" I ran and jumped over the counter. (I know I'm not supposing to. Mia would have a shit fit if she saw that.) He stood back and watches as I hopped over the counter. He stood his ground as I jumped into his arms and swung me around.  
>"ALEX IS MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I said crying into his chest.<br>He leaned down and kissed me on my head.  
>"I missed you too Ly. You have no what it was like to live with not being able to call you. And then your step mom and her Boyfriend asking me have I called you or you call me."<br>Crying I stated "I had to get away and I'm so sorry to put you in that predicament."  
>"No biggie short stuff. I just missed you that are all. I got your letters that how I knew where to find you." I let him go and wiped the tears from my eyes.<br>I must have looked really bad because Vince, Rome, Brian and Tej came into the dinner and took one look at Alex and me. It took both Vince and Tej to hold back Rome plus Tej had to call for Dom and someone else to hold Brian back. We just looked at them and laughed. After they calmed down we explained how we knew each well Alex was a part of the Crew too. Mia and the girls thought it would be nice that I had someone to talk to. Alex goes to college down in Miami. Alex is my best friend even though he is 20 and I'm 18 (well almost).  
>Alex moved into my old apartment and It's been me and him every since. I would go and stay the night with him or go over there when Dom and I would get into arguments. That didn't sit with Brian or Rome too well.<br>"DOM do something! She can't keep going over there and stay the night man." Brian roared. "Yeah man what if he was touching Baby girl? Man I would break dude neck if Lisa comes home and be like I'm pregnant." Rome said.  
>Well Dom couldn't do anything but the girls could. So Dom called a family meeting with the girls while Brian and Rome where in the room.<br>"Mia I need you Letty and Suki to take Lisa out and get info from her about her and Alex."  
>" Why Dom? She's having fun." Letty asked with that look in her eye.<br>"Yeah Dom have you seen her happy since she moved in with you?" Suki asked  
>"I know it's just that I don't trust this dude and I don't want her hurt."<br>"Is it that you don't trust him or Big Brothers Brian and Rome don't?" Mia asked laughing hard.  
>Brian and Rome had taken over the role of Over Protective brothers. Dom as the father. Tej, Leon and Tego where the Fun brothers. And Vince and Rico were the in neutral brothers. They never sided unless they had too.<br>The next day Mia, Letty, Suki, and I went shopping. Letty and I were just walking around letting the other two shops. We meet back at the food court. Just as we were sitting down one of the girls from school came over.  
>"Hey Ly."<br>"What's up Ricky?" I didn't even look at her because I knew what she was about to say and I really wanted to punch her because was going to do it in front of the Girls.  
>"Are still doing the end of the year play? You know SINCE you are the main character." She smirked. This bitch really wants to play<br>"You really are asking for this Ricky you know that right?"  
>"I KNOW but PLEASE! I can't find anyone as good of a singer or dancer as you. I'll meet you tomorrow to get you fitted for your customs O don't forget that prom is 2days after the play." She said walking away.<br>Damn now here comes the disagreements came in. Mia and Suki held it in till we got home. Mia explained what happened and ALL the women agreed that I should do it. And by IT I mean both the play and prom. DOM asked the guys and like I said earlier it was hell. I ran downstairs to my room and waited for the Devil himself to come.  
>My door swung open, and I watched with mock-bored eyes as Dom leaned on the door frame, looking none too pleased. I was laying on the edge of the bed watching him watch me.<br>This could have gone on for quite a while, as neither of us was known to give in easily... or at all.  
>His figure loomed over me since I was in such a position, but I held my ground as I sent him a glare. No, I wasn't anywhere near a scared little girl, and I sure as hell wasn't going to back down from this.<br>"I refuse to be in the End of the year play and I SURE AS HELL IS NOT GOING TO SENIOR PROM!" I roared and didn't even care.  
>"YES YOU ARE! AND THAT'S FINIAL!" Dom yelled.<br>He walked in and slammed my door. "Why don't you want to go Lil one? It would give you a chance to go out and be with people your own age. Instead of this house with 7 guys and one woman who acts like a guy?" He asked me with care.  
>I hate crying in front of Dom, Hell I hate crying period. Dom never asked for anything from me but to just be happy. So when he did ask for things I did them. But this was the one time that it made us both sad.<br>Everyone knew that so they made him come down here and ask.  
>"Please don't do this Dom. Please don' ask me this. I'll be girlie and wear girlie clothes I'll do anything else. BUT PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO DO THIS!" I said crying even harder than I did before. The last time I cried this hard was when my dad had died. Dom and everyone mean so much to me.<p>

**DOM'S P.O.V**

It broke me to see Lisa's tiny body curled into itself, and to hear her hiccupping sobs. I cradle Lisa into my arms, rocking her back and forth. Waiting for her to stop crying. My heart broke for her. It's never every day someone so special walks into your life and had to hide from so much pain and hurt. I lay on the bed watching Lisa sleep.  
>Her eyes were puffy, her nose red, and she had red blotches on her cheeks from crying. Still, to me, she was beautiful. I was afraid to go to sleep; afraid I'd wake up to find her still missing.<br>Lisa told me how she was abused the first night she was here. We both couldn't sleep that night. And somehow I wind up in her room watching movies with her.  
>I have Mia and now I have Lisa.<br>I didn't want to ask this from her but everyone was right. She needed to break out her solitary moods and be social. She's like a little baby here in my arms.  
>Sometimes we forget how old she really is and we treat her as an adult but in reality she's just a baby. She was growing up and I can't keep her locked away forever. That's what Mia told me I was doing. I didn't even know I was doing it.<br>Letty laughed and said if that how I am about a kid that isn't mine then she'd pray for the baby that we would have one day. I do think of Lisa as my daughter sometimes, But I know the truth.  
>I let her go and covered her tiny frame with her covers and walked out her room shutting the door behind me. As I walk up the stairs I hear Alex's voice.<br>Mia must have called him. It was time that they knew the actually truth about her.  
>"But why doesn't want people to look at her?" Rome was asking.<br>"Because of her scars." Alex replied. He sighs and then begins to tell them.  
>"Her dad use to rob banks and was never home. Her mother died in child birth while having her. Her dad didn't want to raise her alone so he remarried. Her dad died and left her a small fortune. He left her step mom money too. She had a boyfriend and he use to beat the shit out of her. And when that wasn't fun for him anymore he would beat Ly. She ran to my house and I hide her till the next day. She ran and kept on running till she came to Miami 4 yrs ago. She never looked back since. In two more years she can collect her inheritance and move on." Alex said not looking at anyone.<br>He hated that he couldn't do more for her. It made him feel weak. Alex turned around and left out the house.  
>Dom had heard what he needed to hear. His little one was abused since she was little and that it didn't stop until she ran all the way to Miami. Dom walked into the darken hallway that lead back down stair.<p>

**Vince's P.O.V**

Vince got a strange, protective feeling in his gut. It was just how vulnerable and delicate she looked. Who would want to hurt a small thing like her? Lisa was laid-back, Tomboyish, Timid, Smart, Ambitious, Creative, Antisocial (sometimes), quiet, sweet, beautiful. She has a head for Business Arts, Graphic Ethics, Linguistic Studies, a touch of mechanical skills, and Academic Engineering. Anyone would be happy to have her as daughter, Best friend, Sister or Girlfriend? _WAIT!_ What the hell he was thinking. Lisa was only 17 and he's 28. He couldn't or shouldn't be thinking of her like that. She didn't even have a body for him to look at even if _He _did think of her like that. It would be like touching another man well boy. Shaking his head Vince caught sight of Dom walking back down to Lisa's room.  
>Dom, Mia, and Letty really took to the kid. Dom and Letty treating her like she was their daughter and Mia like she was her aunt. He, Brian and the others took to her like same way as moths are drawn to light. She just made you feel like you the only person in the world. She loved with everything she got and only asked to be treated the same.<br>Hell he even knew what it was like to have Scars. They never made him feel any less of himself. But to have those inflicted upon her when she 5! Hell when she was that age he was 16 years old. That put an 11 year difference between them. Unknown to Vince walked down the basement stairs to Lisa's room.  
>Her door was open and he saw Dom holding himself back. Something was wrong.<br>"Dom what's wrong man?" He asked.  
>"Her back, her arms, and her legs. And I never even paid attention them until today. What kind of a father am I? What kind of mother is Letty? We let that monster hurt our baby. Vince that son of a bitch whipped her back raw." He said with so much hurt and pain.<br>Dom called Lisa his daughter. It was rare but he did only when she was vulnerable or did something to remind them that she was young.  
>"Man if the fucker every showed up we will beat that piece of shit till there's nothing left. And I know Mia, Letty and Suki would never let her step mom near her. They would beat the shit out of that bitch. Come one Dom before you scare her." But it was too late for that.<p>

**Callista** **P.O.V**

Callista rolled over at the sound of voices in her room. She saw Vince and Dom. Dom; she was going to thank him for staying with her but the words died in her throat when she saw the expression on his face. It was dark and slick with rage. Pure white rage.  
>He also looked hurt and pained. And it made her shrink back a little inside. Her gut clenched and she knew what was coming next would be difficult.<br>"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice like ice, chilling her to the bone.  
>"My step mother's boyfriend." she asked, her chin lifted in defiance.<br>"Cut the shit," he snapped.  
>She flinched at the word and the tone he used to say them. It made him soften a little.<br>"You don't have to be afraid of me, Lisa." he almost whispered, taking a few steps toward her. When she backed herself into the bed to keep distance between them he stopped.  
>"I know," she said, refusing to look at him. "But I am; I'm afraid of everyone and everything right now." She said with tears in her eyes.<br>Taking her pillow in her arms Lisa cried into the big soft comfort.  
>"I couldn't get away from him. Everything I did, I did it wrong. He would beat me and beat me until I would scream from the pain. Then one day when I didn't scream he pulled out a black whip." She said as she let her pillow go and turned her back to them.<br>Lifting her shirt over her head she showed them the damage. The scars looked old enough to be made when she was little. They had only seen marks like that were in movies that talked about slaves being beaten. Somewhere still red while others looked like white faded lines. And some over lapped others. You could tell he beat her over and over again.  
>"He went out and brought back home a cat of nine tails. He took me into the basement and stripped me of all my clothes. Tied me to the pole in the back and whipped me till the meat would show. He left me in the basement tired bloody and hungry for 3 weeks. I was 7 when he did this. The scars wouldn't heal right so he had to reopen and clean them. I would get beatings but not like that. He only used the whip one time. But the scars are still there." Lisa's jaw tightened but she wisely dropped the matter. She looked around the room instead of Vince or Dom.<br>They walked over to her, one on each opposite of her bed. The both grabbed her at the same time and hugged her tight. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked questioningly at them both.  
>They both were letting their tears flow freely and they both kissed her on the cheek and made promises to protect her. I let them go, wiping away all of our tears. I laughed as Vince and Dom tired to become "Manley" again.<p> 


	3. The truth

**No One's P.O.V**

9:30 PM Saturday night

"I was wondering if I could go out tonight Dom. I know you don't want me to, but Alex and I were supposed to go to this beach party down the street from the Garage. PLEASE DOM MY FAVORITE ARTIST IS GOING TO BE THERE TONIGHT! PLEASE!" Lisa said laughing and jumping up on Dom kissing him on the cheek over and over again.  
>Dom couldn't resist saying no to her so he agreed to let her go. "You can go only if you take Vince, Rome and Leon with the two of you. AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD FROM THE TWO OF YOU IN THIS ROOM." Dom shouted from outside of Lisa's room. Vince looked Over at Lisa with a smirk on his face. "Well Shorty I guess we're stuck with each other tonight. SO you better be ready to go in an hour." Vince said as he got off the bed and headed up stairs to go change.<br>Mia, Letty, and Suki came down stairs to help Lisa get dressed. Mia, Suki, and Lisa had been talking about boys for the last twenty minutes, Letty laughed out loud as they swooned over Karl Urban.  
>"What? Don't you think he's hot Letty?" Suki asked, Letty shrugged and smirked.<br>"Well, I wouldn't kick him out of bed…Dom might though," Mia snorted as she started to fix Lisa's make up.  
>"Letty's only got eyes for my bone head brother," Mia said rolling her eyes, Suki and Letty started to laugh.<br>"Dom is kind of hot," Lisa said, and then she and Mia 'Ewe' and Letty laughed harder.  
>"Dom's not my type though; I like my men to be a bit more…scruffy, manlier." Lisa and Suki said and Letty stopped laughing and gaped at them.<br>"Are you saying Dom isn't manly enough for you?" Letty asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
>"What? N-n-n-no that's not what I mean, I just meant he isn't my type" Lisa said panicking until Letty began laugh again.<br>"That's OK girly, I don't share anyway" Letty said still chuckling as she winked at Lisa who was looking extremely flustered.  
>"That was cruel Let," Mia chided with a smile as she bumped shoulders with Lisa who smiled back, embarrassed. Letty sculled down the last mouthful of her corona and jumped off the bench and chucked her empty bottle into the garbage can next to Suki.<br>"I'm going to go grab another Beer in the kitchen; god knows there won't be any left…you OK hanging with Mia?" Letty said causing Suki to stand and leave with Letty.  
>Letty smiled back and headed out of the room. The room fell into silence until Mia began to giggle.<br>"So, scruffier…someone like say, Vince?"  
>"NO!"Lisa said extremely flustered.<br>Mia laughed at her. Mia smirked and the quirk of her eyebrow, leaned down she said into Lisa's ear, "It's okay to have a crush on someone older then you. Lord knows I did when I was your age."  
>Vince and Mia's friendship had come a long way since the truck heists a 2years ago and his crush on her. She had been there to help him through his rehab to get back the use of his arm and he had helped her get through her feelings of hurt and betrayal that Brian had left her with. When Brian had come back to try and win her back, she had been angry and confused and had gone to Vince who told her to give the "buster a chance."<br>And they had been good ever since.  
>"So what are you doing to wear? I don't think anything I have would fit. It might even be too big for you since you don't have a figure." Mia said shaking her head hopelessly.<br>"Mia if I show you something, you have to promise not make a big deal out of it." Lisa asked quietly.  
>"Why would I do that?" Lisa gets up and starts to remove her clothes.<br>Then she stops. She walks over to her door and Yells. "LETTY AND SUKI COME HERE PLEASE." Then walks back into her room look worried.

Mia is watching her with her a confused look. Letty and Suki comes back downstairs into the room. She closes the door behind them and locks the door.  
>"What's wrong Chica? We were just about to play the guys in Tekken."<br>"I have to show you something and I'm going to ask you the same thing I had asked Mia. You have to promise not make a big deal out of it. If I show you something. Promise?" They both looked at her then at Mia and them both "Promise." At the same time. She starts to remove her clothes again.  
>She starts to unbind the ace bandages that were wrapped around her breast.<br>"I didn't want any of the guys to know so I keep them wrapped up."  
>She said as she finishes. Mia, Letty and Suki gasped as they saw her huge red breast. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" They all shouted. Lisa shook with laughter.<br>"Because Dom and the Guys wouldn't let me stay out and have fun like I do now."  
>Just then they all heard foots steps in the hallway.<br>Dom banged on the door. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
>Letty opens the door just a creek. "Yeah Dom, Now take the guys and go away."<br>She slams the door in his face. All the girls start to laughs.  
>"I know now that I really don't have anything that will fit those big ass things." Mia said shaking her head laughing.<br>Suki walks over to her and grabs her right breast. "Damn girl this is heavy. What size are you?" Lisa blushes and looks away. "38DD. I have an outfit Mia but you and Letty have to keep Dom away from Me."  
>"WE will try our best Hun but you know how Dom is." Mia said. Letty looked at her smirking and said "What makes you think I might let you leave with it on?" Letty said laughing.<br>"Because you love me just like I love you and you want me to have fun." Lisa said smirking.  
>That was the first time she had ever said those words out loud to ANYBODY.<br>Letty stopped laughing and walked over to her. She said that she loves her, that was the first time SHE HAD SAID IT and she said it to Letty without help.  
>She pulled Lisa into her arms and gave her a hug. Letty looked at her with tears in her eyes.<br>"I love you too kid. Now come on and get dressed. I'm going have to plot out away to keep Dom and the guys from dragging you back down here to change." Mia and Letty plots as Suki helps Lisa dress in the bathroom.  
>Lisa walks out 10 minutes later in an Electric pink Halter Top with Accented Rhinestone and Draped Mini Skirt. It had a low neck, halter top accented with rhinestone open ring and flowing to a point at the bottom and side draped and gathered mini skirt.<br>Then she had on a pair of light pink tie up wedge heels. Her hair was pulled up into two ponytails that hung down covering the sides her breast. Mia looked up and did a double take.  
>Lisa not only had big breast she also had had hips, thighs and ass too. Her stomach is flat and smooth, her legs are thick and long, her thighs thick and curvy and to top it all off she has small ghetto booty.<br>"DOM AND BRIAN ARE GOING TO KILL US FOR SURE!" Mia shouted.  
>Letty looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU HIDE THAT FOR 4YRS? There's no way in hell we'll be able to keep him and the guys from dragging you back down here. And damn Dom just consented to letting you and Alex go by your selves. You might have a couple of unwanted chaperons."<br>Suki walked out behind her. "How do you think I felt when I saw that?" She said as she pointed to her ass. "Dom is going to kill us for siding with her. Don't look for help from Vince or Rico tonight babe."  
>"Damn what am I going to do now? I REALLY want to go out dancing tonight. Wynter Gordon is in town for the night. She's having a beach party down by the dinner and Garage."<br>"Letty you go up stairs and bring Rome down. Then if we can convince to Rome helps us, you'll be able to go out the basements door." Suki said coming up with a plan.  
>10 minutes later they put their plan in motion, the girls broke into action.<br>Letty brought Rome down and had a hard time not letting him go stitch. Rome agreed to help when Mia told him that she'd make him a homemade apple pie and Lisa said she'd make him homemade Ice cream.  
>But the plan failed. Once upstairs Mia, Letty, Suki and Rome had worked everyone into the family room.<br>But they hadn't encountered on was that Leon and Tej working on the cars in the back. Lisa walked out the door calling Alex to meet her down the street in 5minutes. Tej looked up and couldn't speak. Leon looked over.  
>"What's wrong man you looked like you saw a ghost or something?"<br>"I something alright. CALLISTA NIANIAN LYVON BRINGS YOU ASS RIGHT BACK HERE!"  
>Leon looked over and freaked the hell out. He freaked out so bad that he ran back into the house and dragged both Brian and Dom out.<br>Lisa looked over her shoulders as Tej started to walk closer to her.  
>"Tej I'm just going out. Dom said that I could." She said laughing man was they in big trouble.<br>"BUT I'M STARTING TO REGRET MY DECISION. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU'RE GOT DAMN CLOTHES AT!" Dom yelled "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE IN THAT...THAT" Dom said motioning to her.  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT Dom?" Brian shouted.<br>"WHAT THE HELL YOU CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THAT!" Vince exploded stalking over to stand toe to toe with her causing everyone to look at him in surprised. But Vince only had eyes for Lisa who was smiling at him, looking in her Violet eyes Vince could see the war between amusement at his outburst and offense that he thought he could tell her what to wear.  
>The smile on Lisa's face widened slightly and Vince could see that amusement had won out and it made him growl at her.<br>"FUCK THIS! I, VINCE, AND LEON ARE GOING WITH YOU." Rome shouted.  
>"Traitor you sided with us earlier." Lisa shout back laughing really hard this time.<p>

**No One's P.O.V**

Needless to say an hour later Vince, Rome, Lisa, Alex and Leon were at the beach party.  
>"I'm going to the bar. Be where I can see you Shorty." Vince said walking off with Leon next to him. Rome saw two groups of girls motioning for him to come over and party with them. But they said the same thing before left.<br>"I can see that they are very protective of you." Alex said laughing. Lisa rolled her eyes. Just then a very familiar beat came on.  
>"O PLEASE Alex LETS GO DANCE!" Lisa said when her Favorite song came on.<br>_Might as well burn the club down tonight_  
><em>Kill me with the beat till daylight<em>  
><em>Let it get hot, I'm a stay inside<em>  
><em>Till death do we party, with the music I die<em>

_Pour a little more into your cup _  
><em>the sweeter the juice the better your luck<em>  
><em>Let's get loud as we celebrate life<em>  
><em>Till death do we party, with the music I die<em>

Lisa and Alex started to sway with the rhythm of the beat. Unknowing to them they had an auditions.

_Oh my mind_  
><em>Yeah, I'm losing it<em>  
><em>Take my life<em>  
><em>But I'm cool with it<em>  
><em>so high on the music<em>  
><em>so alive, I don't know what to do with it<em>

_Moving' my body like I'm winning a fight_  
><em>Like dancing with the devil, I can do this all night<em>  
><em>Wearing all black like a brand new bride<em>  
><em>Till death do we party, with the music I die<em>

_Oh my mind_  
><em>Yeah, I'm losing it<em>  
><em>Take my life<em>  
><em>But I'm cool with it<em>  
><em>so high on the music<em>  
><em>so alive, I don't know what to do with it<em>

Lisa's body started to move faster as the tempo picked up. She twirled and dropped rising up sexy.

_Oh my mind_  
><em>Yeah, I'm losing it<em>  
><em>Take my life<em>  
><em>But I'm cool with it<em>  
><em>I really don't care, I'm a go all night<em>  
><em>Till death do we party, with the music I die<em>

Her body was moving like that of an skilled Belly dancer. Touching her sensually.

_Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa_  
><em>Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, who<em>

_Let the music release our pain_  
><em>with the music we're all born again<em>  
><em>with the music we die<em>  
><em>with the music we fight<em>  
><em>we surrender ourselves here tonight<em>

Lisa moved from Alex and was dancing in her own little world. Swirling and twirling, rocking her hips faster.

_Oh my mind_  
><em>Yeah, I'm losing it<em>  
><em>Take my life<em>  
><em>But I'm cool with it<em>  
><em>so high on the music<em>  
><em>so alive, I don't know what to do with it<em>

_Oh my mind_  
><em>Yeah, I'm losing it<em>  
><em>Take my life<em>  
><em>But I'm cool with it<em>  
><em>I really don't care, I'm a go all night<em>  
><em>Till death do we party, with the music I die<em>  
><em>I die, I die<em>  
><em>Till death do we party, with the music I die<em>  
><em>I die, I die<em>  
><em>Till death do we party, with the music I die<em>.

Alex grabbed Lisa's waist and brought her closer to him. They both started to dip and swirl together.

**Vince's P.O.V**

Leaning against the bar Vince watched as Lisa pull Alex to the make shift dance floor. He watched Rome turning towards Lisa with a huge frown, he was too far away to hear what the woman next to him say but he could see His eyes go wide as saucers and his frown go deeper and as he struggled not bounce up drag Lisa off the dance floor.  
>Swallowing hard Vince turned his enquiring gaze to his brother Leon, who was speaking to the bartender. Vince fought not to glance over at Lisa when he heard her laugh.<br>_It was crazy_ Vince thought to himself, to want her so badly when he knows that she was just a kid. _A kid who can move her body. _He thought in his head. It didn't stop the ache in his chest to go over there and be able to slide his arms around her waist while she dances, or to nuzzle his face against her hair.  
>His attention was brought back to the present as Leon lifted his hand and wave into his face to get his attention. "I know what you're thinking VINCE. And I know that she's just a kid now but if she can move her body like that then any man would want her. She has been hanging around us for almost a year now and some of us think of her as a sister."Leon said not looking at his brother.<br>Vince maybe the older of the two but Leon was the wiser of the two. He knew that his brother wanted Lisa more than a "Sister". He may not show it out in public but it's in his eyes when he looked at her or in his when he talked to her. Vince covered up so that no one else could figure it out but Leon is his brother. He knows his brother.  
>Vince did everything he could to make that feeling go away, but it wouldn't. This last year Lisa seemed to grow into a strong young woman. She was getting smarter, prettier and SEXIER each time he saw her.<br>At First it was easy to control because everyone thought that she didn't have a body. That she was going to be flat as a board on both sides of her body.  
><em>WELL BOY DID SHE FOOL EVERYONE TONIGHT! <em>Vince thought in his head. Not only did she have brain's she had a body too. This was going to take some getting used to.  
>Vince watched as Lisa danced to her Favorite song.<br>"I'm not going to lie, I like this song. It has a nice beat to it. And the women seem to like it a lot. What do you say we go and dance with some?" Vince says to his brother.  
>"Hell yeah." Leon said and they walk over to the dance floor.<br>Vince and Leon both found women to dance with. A couple of minutes later Rome came over with a girl and danced with her. Vince forgot what he was thinking for the rest of the night

**No One's P.O.V**  
>you could tell that Leon, Rome and Alex we're tired. They were moving sluggishly as they made their way over to Alex's car. Vince and Stayed back on the beach watching them and laughing. Leon walks over to Vince before he gets in the car.<br>"I'll call you when we get home. Just make sure you get Short Stuff home before 6am. You know that's her and Dom's time to chill." Leon said as he walked back to Alex's car and got in. Alex sped off down the street and then turned left and was gone. Vince turned and saw Lisa sitting on a large rock staring out into the Dark Ocean and endless starlit sky.

"What are you thinking about Shorty?" Vince asked when he walked over to her.  
>"Just looking at the stars. Thanks for coming with us Vince I know you could have taken one of those girls home with you but you didn't."<br>She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She looks up at him, searching for a reaction; there's nothing. He's breathing deeply and staring straight ahead. Tiny tears fall unobstructed down her face and she makes a mental to note to not cry in front of him again. He looks at her, after what feels like forever.  
>Opens his mouth as if to say something but he never does. He just looks lost and almost scared. She's wonder what his life was like before that. He's freaked out just by being touched but decide not ask him. "I'm sorry." she whispers looking away and breaking his stare.<br>He looked down at his arm uncomfortably as she begins to trace a finger along the vinyl scars. She'd been staring at Vince's arm since she stopped talking.  
>She does know he doesn't need her pity but she does feel sorry for him. Sorry that guys like him and Leon, with their 'open bed' policy, never get this. All the things you miss when you don't stick around the morning after.<br>All the things we have to offer as women besides our bodies. His fingers twitch with torment and she realizes he is far from used to this kind of affection. Her heart breaks for him. And it was there in that moment she realized that she loved him. Not like a brother or cousin but as a lover would love someone.  
>She moved from his scars to let her fingers entwine with his. She can feel her eyes welling up but somehow it doesn't seem to matter anymore. She thinks he might shut down as his fingers spread out wide, as far away from hers as he can reach. She don't let go though.<br>When she turns to look at him she thinks she might see something else though. Vince moves in and turns her face to his, and gently kisses her on the lips.  
>Lisa is stunned for a min then she leans into the kiss. His mouth opens just a little and his tongue touches her lips. Lisa opens her mouth to let Vince's tongue inside. As it slips between her lips she sucks on the pink sponge and Vince growls deep in his throat.<br>He picks her up and straddles her in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Vince grabs her ass and pulls her closer.  
>It's like he needs to be closer to her. Have to be closer to her. Somehow thou all that kissing Vince's jeans was open and unzipped and Lisa's panties were missing. He slides his hand between her legs and cupped her warm wet pussy.<br>"You are so ready for me. Do you want me to make you mines?" He whispered into her ear. "Yes please. Please let me cum. Please I want you to make me cum." She said as she threw her head back and rocked into his hand.  
>Vince slide a finger into her core as his palm massaged clit. Slowly at first letting her get use to it. Torturing her, making her desperate with need and desire. Lisa rocked her hips faster into his hand. "Please…."she begged him.<br>Vince moved his finger and palm faster and harder against her. "VIN….CE!" Lisa's pussy walls squeezed his finger as she came. She kissed him one the lips as the after wave started to settle in.


	4. Hurting

**Vince's P.O.V**  
><em><span>The look of love: Madonna<span>_  
>Vince opened his blue dazed eyes as he watched her cum. Her eyes closed shut. Her back arched and head thrown back. How the stars seem to shine brighter as she released her orgasm. How he listened as Lisa shouted out his Name.<br>How soft her lips feel as she kisses his lips, coming down from her sexually high. How she screamed his name as he gave her first real orgasm. _HER FIRST ORGASM. Lisa! _Vince's eyes popes open as he realizes who he had in his arms. _WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? DOM IS GOING TO FUCK ME UP._  
>Vince let go of her hips, moving his hands as they continued to kiss; one arm moved down to help him balance over Lisa while the other went to her face, stroking her cheek reverently. Vince broke the kiss and Lisa leaned into his body with her eyes closed, panting as she felt his rough, calloused fingertips move from her cheek, sliding down her neck and over her shoulder. She smiled breathlessly.<br>"Lisa?" His voice was thick and rough; she hummed in reply, still not opening her eyes as she stretched her body in his arms.  
>"I can't do this."Callista's body froze and her eyes snapped open, looking straight up into Vince's face, which looked tortured and in pain.<br>"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked; her fingers were twisted in loops of Vince's jeans as he quickly shook his head, looking horrified.  
>"No! Dom would kill me if he knew what I just did to you. You deserve so much better than a one night in the sand. Because that's all it would have been Lisa." Vince said looking at Callista, who was getting more frustrated with every word that was coming out his mouth.<br>Her violet eyes started to fill with tears and she had to blink, trying to clear them, her fingers pulled themselves free from his jeans as Vince sat up, moving to the edge of the rock putting his head in his hands.  
>"I'm sorry..." she said softly, scooting off his lap standing and turned her back to him. As she wrapped her arms around herself. Her back was turned to Vince, who was scrubbing his face with his hands and sighing, before turning to look at her with a hurt and confused expression.<br>"Do you understand what could have happened just now?" Vince says hoping that she would look at him but she wouldn't.  
>"I could have fucked you right here on this rock or in the sand. I COULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR VIRGINITY RIGHT HERE AND NOT THINK TWICE ABOUT IT." He begins to shout at her when he realized that she wasn't going to answer him.<br>"I've fucked, a lot of girls, picked them up, been hammered, pounded them into them and then either I snuck out or they did in the middle of the night. I don't want that for you. I want your first time to be with someone you care about. Someone who will be able to give you the attention that you want and will need. Someone your own age or close to it. Lisa please understands. I care about you too much. You're like the little sister that I and Leon have always wanted. What I did tonight was a mistake and it should have never happened. And I promise that it would never happen again." Vince watched as her body shook and trembled while she held herself.  
>She was crying because of him. He did this to her. Vince walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her wanting to hold her and offer some kind of comfort for the hurt that he installed in her. Lisa pulled her body from his and looked at him with so much hurt and anger in her Violet eyes.<br>"You won't have to worry Vince your right this will never happen again "She said crying.  
>"I DO OR WITHER I DID CARE ABOUT YOU. I DID WANT MY FIRST TIME TO BE WITH SOME ONE I COULD HAVE TRUSTED." She shouted at him as her tears clouded her version. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I REALISED TONIGHT? THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? I LOVED YOU VINCE. I LOVED YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART SINCE I'VE KNOWN YOU." She waved her arms at him as he tried to step closer to her. "IT JUST TOOK ME THIS LONG TO REALIZE THAT TONIGHT." Callista Roared.<br>"I WANTED TO MAKE YOU WHOLE AGAIN. I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT NOT EVERYONE FEMALE IS LIKE ZOE! I WANTED TO SHOW YOU THAT IT'S OKAY TO FEEL, AND LOVE. BUT THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN NOW." She moved to the edge of the water to distance herself from him.  
>"I HATE you for breaking my heart and not even letting this grow." She said as she turned her back to him again.<br>"I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING ME IN THAT CATEGORY. I am not your sister, Vince and I never will be!" She said as she ran away from him with tears in her eyes. Vince could do nothing but just watch with tears in his eyes as the only real peace in his world just crumble. He walked back to his car and dialed the last number that he wanted to at this time of night.

**Callista's POV**  
>5:30am Sunday<br>Man on Fire Theme Song (Hip Hop Instrumental) Remix

She kept running down the long stretch of the beach. Her heart was breaking into a million of pieces. I should have known that._ I SHOULD HAVE FALLEN FOR SOMEONE ELSE_. Callista thought to herself as kept running. She kept running until she falls with exhaustion.  
>"My eyes hurt, my legs hurt, and my heart hurts." She says out loud. "What did I do to deserve this? What I do that was so horrible! I wanted was to love and be loved back. I wished and hoped and prayed that he could or would understand. I don't even know where I am." Callista fell to the sand crying with hurt. She stands up looking out over the lighten horizon. She hadn't realized how long she'd been running.<br>Slowly Callista Takes off her shoes and walked to the water's edge. She shivered when the water lapped over her toes, and stopped. The wind blew her hair back and she breathed in deeply.  
>She forced herself to take a step, and then another, and another, each step harder to take than the last. Suddenly she realized that the water was around her thighs. The waves splashed up drenching her shirt and splashing her face.<br>She shivered as the cold stole her body's warmth. She took another step, when a large wave crashed into her, she was under water.  
>She begins to swim into the ocean's depth as she reflected at what happened tonight. The blue serenity of the water washing away the hurt and pain and tears.<br>Wanting to forget what happened she swims out farther and farther until she touched the small Island that a couple of miles away from the beach. Once there she crawled on the warm sand and watched as the sun broke not only dawn but the last of her heart.  
><strong>12pm Sunday<strong>  
>Callista was a woken from the sounds of shouting. Waking up from her must deserved sleep she saw the beach was swarmed with people. But it was the one group of people that caught her eyes.<br>Standing there on the beach was Dom who looked worried and scared. Letty and Alex who were screaming and shouting at Vince. Mia and Brian who was talking to a man who was pointing out at the small island. Leon, Tej, Suki and Tego walking to the water's edge. And Rico and Rome who were swimming out to the island.  
>Lisa got up and panicked. She was the faster swimmer and it was only a 5min swim to the underwater cave that she found when she had first moved to Miami. She looked back to see how close they were to her.<br>She quickly wrote in the sand, and then ran to the other side of the island. She looked over at Dom for a second and could have sworn she heard Dom tell her, "don't run baby please! Come back." She kicked up her legs and ran to the water and dove under. Swimming harder and harder until she got to her under water sanctuary.

**Dom's POV**  
>Rome and Rico got to the beach too late. They saw her as she got did something in the sand and then ran to the other side and disappear into the blue. Once on the beach Rico sat down and waved to the others letting them know that they we're safe. Rome walked over to where he saw Lisa laying. In the sand in big bold letter: <strong>It's not Vince's fault. Tell Mia that I just got my heart broken. And I'll be home later.<strong>  
><strong>Love Lisa.<strong>  
>Rome called Rico over and showed him the words in sand.<br>"Well we now know that baby girl was seeing someone on the side and whoever it was broke her heart." Rico said.  
>"Yeah maybe she must have stopped V from beating the shit out of the kid. And must have run from V afterwards." Rome said as he they both watched Dom and the rest of the crew come over on boat that Brian has rented out so that they could pick up Lisa. She just saved Vince's ass.<br>Dom walked over to where they stood.  
>Dom looked down at the message in the sand. <em>So that's why she really wanted to go to the party? The jerk must have thought I wouldn't let her go and cheated on her. Damn that means she saw him. So Vince was safe for now. <em>Dom said to himself.  
>"Vince bring your ass over here." I yelled to him. I can tell from the way that he was walking that something was eating him. Maybe because Vince doesn't know how to open up he snapped and she ran. Dom said<br>"Did you see her dance with anybody else beside you and the guys?" I asked him. He looked at the note and then at me.  
>"She was dancing with a lot of people last night Dom. He could have been anyone that was around us. Damn Dom if I had known that she ran like that over a guy I would have pounded the son of a bitch." He growled.<br>I know he was speaking the truth. Vince and Leon loved Lisa a lot. She was the only stable part beside us that they have. Damn I'd give it to the girl she knew how to keep a secret. When Vince had called me earlier this morning I was just getting dressed and heading down to the basement.  
>"This better be good Vince. You know what today is so making it quick."<br>"Well that's going to be hard since Lisa isn't even home."  
>"Speak."<br>"When we we're all heading out to go Lisa looked lost. So I tried to speak to her and just took off. Man I went after her but she was gone. I'm driving around now trying to see if I can find her. And don't even try to get Tej to track her, because I got her cell."  
>"DAMN! Okay call me in 10. I'm going to call everyone." We hung up. I turned around and started banging on every one's door, "WAKE THE FUCK UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW! WE GOTTA FINE Lisa!" Letty was the first downstairs. I can tell from the look in her eyes she wanted to cry but wasn't going to.<br>"Dom..?" she asked as she walked into my arms.  
>"We'll fine her Let; I promise I'll bring her home." I Said as I was holding her tight.<br>20 mins later the guys were dressed and ready to go. I asked Alex if he knew if anything was wrong. He told me that she did look like if she was looking for someone.  
>I called brain and Mia when we got to the beach. Everyone panned out and started to as if anyone saw a young girl. After hours and hours of questioning we finally got a break when a fisher man said he saw a mermaid on a small island a couple of miles down the beach.<br>We all got back into our cars and drove down the main beach road. Letty saw the small island and yelled. Brian and Mia had raced down to a local fishing boat shop and were asking if they could rent out a boat.  
>We all got out of the cars and waited for the boat. Letty and Alex were yelling at Vince. Tej, Leon, and Tego where talking to each other asking questions. Suki was looking as the island with her binoculars.<br>"Dom I found her!" she shouted. I ran over to her and asked her where.  
>"It looks like she fainted Dom or maybe sleeping. I pray it's the other." I started yelling and shouting. Alex looked over and saw me.<br>"DOM NO!" He yelled, but it was too late. My baby looked up startled and then that's when I saw the fight or Flight response in her eyes. I saw it in her body movement that she chooses to Run.  
>"Please don't run! Come back home." I said in my heart. She stopped and looked at me for one moment and then was gone.<br>She saw me and she still ran. But it was that look in her eyes that said "I'm coming back." That's what made me stop worrying so much. Now here we stand on this beach all together and my little girl is gone in the big blue somewhere hurting.

**Vince's and Lisa's POV**  
><span>Bedtime Story: Madonna<span>  
>I HATE YOU! I LOVED YOU! I HATE YOU! I LOVED YOU!<br>These are the words that are reflecting in our minds. These are the words that are racing thru our hearts.  
>Lisa: I loved him with everything that I am. I wanted to show him how to receive and give love back.<br>Vince: She said that she loved me using pasted tense. She just wanted to make right what was wronged to me.  
>Lisa: I don't want these feelings. I don't want to love someone who can't love me back.<br>Vince: She loves me and I don't even know how to love her back. I've always wanted love.  
>Lisa: I don't want to have to face him every day.<br>Vince: How am I going to be able to look her in the eyes now?  
>Lisa: He use my age against me instead of trying to accept.<br>Vince: I threw her age in her face because I didn't want to listen.  
>Lisa: Dom isn't my father! But sometimes I catch myself wishing that he was.<br>Vince: Dom is my best friend. I couldn't just throw his trust down the drain. To him she is his daughter.  
>Lisa: I've just got to move one with someone else. But not with a male (well not for awhile at least). I don't want him thinking I still love him. I've my decision! Moving on with my life.<br>Vince: I know she's going to move on, and I want her too. I want her to love me but I have to let her go.  
>Lisa and Vince: I can do this!<p> 


	5. One night

**No One's POV**  
>Callista did come back home later that night. Dom had sent everyone out for the night so that he can have her to himself. When she walked Thu the front doors Dom was the first and only person there to comfort her.<br>She saw Dom standing there with worried line on his face and eyes the color of red tides. It took her 5 seconds to cross the floor and jump into his arms crying. Dom caught her as her tiny little body flew into his arms.  
>"GOD PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! I THOUGHT I COULD HAVE LOST YOU." He said into her neck, crying with tears of joy and pain. He picked her up and carried her down stairs to her room. He held her as she cried all her hurt and pain out and then couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep in his arms. He rocked his body until he too fell asleep.<br>Letty was the first one to return home. She understood why Dom wanted to be the only one there when Lisa got home. Their bond was just like a bond a father would have with his daughter. Even though they don't talk about it or pay attention to it both Lisa and Dom where like father and daughter.  
>Letty didn't want to know what their relationship was like because it would scare the holy shit out of her. They'd only known her for a year and it was like she's always been there. Shaking her head, Letty walked down the basement steps and went into Lisa's room.<br>What she saw will always be in her heart. Dom and Lisa were lying in the middle of bed, with his arms wrapped around Lisa and his head resting on top of her head. Lisa had her right arm wrapped around him and her head safely tucked into his chest. Letty had tears in her eyes as she walked to the left side of the bed and lay next to them. Dom opened his eyes and watch Letty. Opening his arms he offered Letty what he she was to afraid to voice out. Letty moved next to Lisa and Dom closed his arms. Lisa opened her eyes and saw Letty. She turned her body and wrapped one of her legs around Dom's and then wrapped her arms around Letty and fell right back to sleep. Letty and Dom both laughed and then went to sleep.

**Callista's P.O.V**  
><strong>May 12 <strong>  
>It's been year since that incident with Vince had happened. We moved on from that and everything was okay. I, Dom, and Letty's relationship had shifted from Siblings to Parents. Dom and Letty we're now my unofficial parents. If the teachers wanted to speak to my "parents" at school one of the two was there or they both were. It was cool having parents. Anyway thank goodness that play was canceled. I really didn't want Dom to see me as a singing stripper. So instead we had a fair. Everyone came and we had fun. And no I didn't go to prom.<br>Yes I am avoiding having to talk about Vince. But I might as well. Everything between us has really gone down the drain. I did apologize for running off on him _even_ if it was his fault.  
>I explained to everybody what happened even if that was a Lie. Only I and Vince knew the truth.<br>We we're never left alone with each other for too long. I didn't want to be around him and he just shrugged it off to being that I was growing up. That doesn't mean that he isn't still in my dreams, I rather have him there then in real life.  
>I don't talk much about what my family does when they're not working the "Normal life", they race cars. I'm not allowed into that part of their life. Not for the lack of trust but because they don't want that for me. Although I have worked on a couple of their cars, it just never interested me that much. And for that I don't really want know what they do.<br>Vince did move on from that day. Every once in a while he would bring home a Racer Shank and she would sneak out earlier in the morning. It broke another piece of my already broken heart to see him like that, but I told myself that I would move on.  
>It's was now June and I still haven't found anyone to help get him out of my mind. My 18Th birthday is just right around the corner. This is my last year of high school and I still can't choose what school I want to go to.<br>Well it's not like I need to because I have an Online Masters Degree in MBA Management. I know I didn't tell them but I wanted to help out with the books. My adopted parents have a lot to worry about and that's one thing I can help out with.  
>The school guidance councilor called Dom and asked if could meet her at the school around lunch break since I'll be able meet with them too. It was 11:30 am when Dom pulled up in front of the school in his Charger. I was outside waiting for him.<br>**Dom's P.O.V**  
>"Hey kid. Wotcha doing?"I said as I got out of the car. She sat on the steps and watched me approach. "Nothing much just waiting for you." she sighed. The truth was about to come out. "Dom there's something I need to tell you before we go in." I looked at her.<br>"What's up kid?"  
>"I got approached by 3 good colleges and they want me to come and tour their schools. I'm going to turn down the first two and take the last one because it's close to home." I looked at her and tiled my head to the side. "I kind of figured this meeting was going to be something like that so I called Mia. She should be here…o there she is." I said as we saw Mia pull up.<br>Mia got out of the car and Lisa ran to her with my arms open.  
>"THANK GOD!" she shouted. Mia laughed and hugged her back.<br>"Well I couldn't let you go to just any school now could I?" All three of us walked into the Guidance Councilor's office.  
>"Hello you must be Mr. And Mrs. Toretto Lisa's adopted parents." She said.<br>"I'm Dominic Toretto, but this is my sister Mia." I corrected her.  
>"O my goodness I'm sorry. I just…." She stuttered.<br>"That's your problem you don't think. So can we just get this started please?" Lisa said being smart. I popped her in the back of her head.  
>"For someone who got approached by some pretty good schools you have a really nasty mouth." I said scowling.<br>Mrs. Maverick just started talking.  
>"Well that's true. Did she tell you what school's that approached her?" She asked me.<br>"No she just said good schools." I said shaking my head.  
>"Well she already has a Master's in MBA Management Online at the University of Phoenix and was thinking of going to school for Graphic Design."<br>"WAIT YOU WHAT! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted. It never stops to amaze me at what this little girl can do.  
>"Lisa you didn't tell your father about the program?" she asked her. She shook her head no. Mia turned and looked at her. "That's 5 years of schooling. When did you start?" Mia asked. She sighed and mumbled, "When I first moved here and begin attending this school. I graduated last week." She shrugged and continued speaking.<br>"My diploma should be coming in the mail soon. I just did it to pass the time but then I met you guys and well I wanted to help Dom out with the books since he hates doing them."  
>I shook my head and asked Mrs. Maverick to continue talked. She told us that the program allows the students to travel to the schools and stay with a signed chaperons as they toured the school for 3 weeks. I didn't like that but what can I say? I and Mia agreed that it would be okay if she went with someone. That was until she told me what the two schools were.<br>"LyVon got approached by the University of Hawaiifor Graphic Design and Washington State University for Engineering. And Florida International University for Culinary Arts and Hospitality."  
>Mia and I looked at her with confused looks on our faces.<br>"What? I did tell you I was smart. I just didn't say how smart." She said smirking at me. I reached over and rustled her hair. "Really kid? And when were you going to tell us this?" I asked her smiling.  
>My Kid really was smart. Mia looked at her smiling.<br>"So you can manage the books huh? Well Dom it looks like you're going to have to pay her to do the Books now." She said laughing.  
>"Urge really kid is that what you want?"I growled.<br>"I don't want to leave you guys but I don't want to stay either." I really don't want her gone but if this is what she wants then I'll talk to the gang with Mia when we get back.  
>"And she would go to these schools and stay with them for 3weeks and then come home and choose?" I had asked her.<br>"Yes and she would also be going with 1 other female that got approached by the same schools for the exact same reason. They would be an accompanied by a chaperon."  
>"So she would be gone for 6weeks?" Mia asked.<br>"When would she be leaving?" I had asked her  
>"They would leave on the 7Th and return June 12 in time for graduation."<br>"So she would be gone for 6weeks?" Mia asked.  
>"Well where do I sign the papers so that she can go?" I asked. This was starting to give me a headache. She just got over being heartbroken, now she has to choose from 3 schools to go to? What am I going to tell Letty? She's going to break my neck.<br>There was no way in hell she was going to let our adopted baby go away without us.  
>Once the meeting was over Mia and I headed out. She drove her car back to the shop while I stayed to talk to Lisa one last time.<br>"Are you sure this I what you want? I mean we won't even able to spend your 19Th birthday with each other. Plus we have to go downtown and go see those lawyers about your inheritance." I sighed rubbing my head.  
>"I know but since you're my dad now you and Letty…I mean mom could do it. I REALLY want to go Dom. I want to know what's out there. I promise I'll still come home for the Holiday's and stuff if I choose a far away school."<br>"Fine you can go but DON'T bring back any babies, drugs or GUYS! Do you hear me?" I said shaking my head. She just laughed and hugged me tight.  
>I left the school and headed back to the "Fort". Isn't it funny that Brian and Rome named the garage after the house we use to live in back in California. Once I pulled in front I saw Mia and Brain talking.<br>Brian looked at me scowling. Yep she didn't even give me time before she opened her big mouth to tell the gang. Letty came out and waited for me to park. As soon I got out of the car all hell broke lost. I starting rubbing my head and rolling my eyes. Yep I was in for a fight...  
>I HOPE THE KID IS HAVING A BETTER TIME THEN ME.<p>

**Vince's P.O.V. **  
><strong>May 6, 2006<br>****Janet Jackson - Take Care**  
>It's the day before Lisa is supposed to leave and go on this 6 week trip. I mean I want her to move on but I can't just let go. She haunts my thoughts and my dreams and even sometimes my nightmares.<br>Each time I see her smiling at me or loving me. That's the good dreams, but when the nightmare comes I'm either back on that truck and I'm getting shot again. But instead of a man it's Lisa that pulls the trigger. Or worse I see her with another man and they are so happy and I'm miserable. I told myself that it was just a dream but every time I look into her eyes I can still see the hurt and pain that I caused.  
>She apologized to me but I knew it was a lie. I managed to drive the only really good thing away in my life. And the pain cut me like a knife. I just wanted to make everything right before she leaves. Yesterday everyone spent the day doing things with her and buying her things that she would need for her trip.<br>The women had her all morning and the guys had her last night and part of today. But I wanted tonight. Everyone left to go do his or her own thing. I guess to give her time alone. I waited until I knew that everyone was gone.  
>I had stayed in my room the whole day and no one really paid attention to it. Just another one of my dark moods. When the house was clear and quiet I walked down the stairs and went into the basement.<br>I knocked on Lisa's door waiting for a reply. But she didn't answer. I could tell she was in her room because I could hear music.  
>But her lights were off expected for the candles that she had lit. I can smell the Warm Vanilla sugar thou the door. I knocked again and still no reply.<br>So I pushed her door opened just a little and what I saw stunned the hell out of me.  
>Lisa was lying naked on her bed playing with herself. The candle lights were jumping off her body making her china white skin glow. I looked over at her and smirked. No wonder she can't hear me. She has her MP3 blasting loud in her ears.<br>Lisa's touching her body lightly and stroking every nerve that I badly want so much to touch. Her legs are spread and her right hand is between her thighs cupping herself. Somehow I wind up sitting on the floor at the end of the bed watching her pleasure herself.  
>My mouth water as I see her pink pretty little pussy. It's smooth, pink and it looks like it extremely soft. Her pussy lips are pink like a soft rose petal and they are glistening from her juices. She doesn't have a bush like most women has. It stops just above her clit and that's how I love them. Soft and kissable. She was driving me crazy and she didn't even know I was here.<br>Her hips rock softly into her hand as she pleasuring herself. I want so badly to crawl over to her and just slide my tongue out and let it slide against her cleft.  
>I want to taste her and see if she tastes as sweet as she looks. My pants were getting too tight and I had on sweat pants.<br>My dick was getting really hard just from watching her. Lisa started to pick up her rhythm and her hips were rocking faster. And then I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Lisa had cum and then she licked her lips and sighed.  
>I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have her even if it's for this one night.<br>I slowly undressed and took the condom out of my pants pocket. I watched as she still was breathing hard from the wave of pleasure that hit her hard. My dick was in my opinion was big, thick and long.  
>This was going to be hard. But I what I didn't expect was for her to call my name. I looked out at the bed and saw that Lisa was looking dead at me.<br>"Why are you here Vince?" She asked while sitting up. She tried to cover herself but I could still see her body.  
>"I came to talk to you like we use to, but somehow I forgot about that when I saw you."<br>"Why..." I knew what she was asking.  
>"You shocked the wholly fuck out of me that night. I didn't know what to do and then I realized that I could have hurt you. You're not like that others and I couldn't treat you like them. Ly you mean so much to me and it took me so long to realize that. I didn't mean to come here and watch you but you have no idea what you do to me. I just want one night with you and then we could go back to hating each other. Just one night to show you what I truly feel".<br>It was quite for a moment. I could tell that she was thinking and I didn't know if the outcome was going to be good or bad.  
>"One night Vince and that's all. I don't want to live my life never knowing what it could have been like between us. Just one night nothing more and nothing less agreed?"<br>"Agreed."  
>"You'd have to show me Vince because I don't know what I'm doing."<p> 


	6. Letting Go

**NO One POV**  
>Vince strode determinedly towards the bed and pulled Lisa's naked body to his. When their bodies hit so hard together that the impact forced the air from both their lungs. He never wavered, though, kept his footing and wrapped his arms around her and covered her mouth with his.<br>They were falling fast, seeing stars, losing themselves in the kiss, and when he broke contact, she was breathless.  
>"Come on" he said, enfolding one of her hands in one of his and leading her back towards the bed. His lips found hers again. Her heart was pounding; everything from her waist down a cool, humming tingle of fear mixed with anticipation, as he trailed his mouth down her jaw line, nipping with gentle lips at the soft, tender skin at the joint of her throat and should.<br>He could hear her breaths, short little gasps, and his, long and smooth and measure.  
>Vince looked down at Lisa with Passion in his eyes as he laid her back into the soft white of the pillows. She couldn't wait anymore so she tried to pull Vince down on top of her.<br>"Not yet," he rumbled gently.  
>She nodded, letting her hands fall, one on either side of her head, clenching the pillowcase in two fists as he covered her breasts with his palms and began a slow, circular massage, settling his hips between her legs.<br>The delicious pressure of the heels of his hands with each pass back and forth over her nipples sent intense darts of a scalding, filling phenomenon down the flat of her belly to build and center between her legs.  
>Vince cradled her torso in his hands, he dipped his head and tugged one of her nipples into the dark, wet heat of his mouth, pinning it between his lips and rolling his tongue over it.<br>Leaving a damp trail across the valley of her breasts, he dragged his mouth to the other side and repeated the beautiful torture.  
>Her hips rocked involuntarily up to meet his, seeking the friction there that they knew would bring relief, but he took one hip in each hand and pinned her to the mattress, alternating between her left and right breast, switching again and again, and the cotton of the pillowcase grew hot in her grip.<br>Vince settled his body down on top of hers, sinking one hand into her hair, and the other flattened on the plane of her stomach .Her look asked a thousand questions, but he closed his eyes against her interrogation and sought out her mouth as his hand moved down between her legs.  
>She held the wrist of one hand and latched her other hand in his hair, jumping slightly as he began to stroke her.<br>"Relax," he said, his lips moving against hers, his lids so heavy that his eyes were barely open. "You have to just relax."  
>His movements were slow, almost lazy. His strokes were gentle, his fingertips just barely brushing up and down along between her pussy lips. She let her eyes roll closed at the slight pressure of one of his fingers making its way into her body.<br>"Good girl," he whispered, kissing her mouth first, then her face, throat, collarbone, and chin. "Relax, now..." He pulled the finger back out of her.  
>Vince sat on his knees and rolled the clear condom back over the head of his dick, then rearranged himself between her thighs and pushed slightly into her untouched pussy.<br>Her fingernails dug into his wrist as she felt a sharp twinge, and he moved his mouth over her ear.  
>"Shh, it's all right." He said<br>and, in a moment, it was. Her body accustomed itself to the intrusion, and Vince pushed deeper, until he could go no further. She relaxed, let the clench of her muscles subside under the manipulation of his entrance, and released the murder grip on his wrist.  
>He began to move, on a mercifully slow rhythm, in and out of her, back and forth, until there was no resistance from her body whatsoever.<br>Slow and practiced, he knew what he was doing, and yet when she opened her eyes and met his gaze, there was uncertainty there. Vulnerability. She wasn't the only one afraid and unsure.  
>"Callista," he said softly, tilting her face up to his with one knuckle beneath her chin.<br>"Keep your eyes on mine." She nodded her head.  
>Vince pressed his mouth to hers for a lingering moment, not invasive, almost chaste.<br>"It's going to be all right. I love you." Her heart contracted at the way those words tumbled off his tongue and hung in the air, and she found his lips again for a deeper kiss.  
>"I love you, too."She said with tears in her eyes.<br>Vince kissed her, letting one hand travel her torso, thumb and forefinger plucking gently at her nipples, then tracing her jaw and cupping her face as the tip of his tongue danced against hers. There was a fiery intensity in his blue eyes, as if he wanted to tell her so much, and yet was unable to manage a single word.  
>Callista Slide her hands down over his shoulders to hold his upper arms, and he smiled. Callista rocked her hips tentatively on his cautious rhythm. Her hands roamed his back, letting her fingertips dancing down the valley of his spine, cupping his buttocks almost shyly, feeling the muscles flex beneath her hands.<br>His breathing was hard now, glistening with sweat. Vince let his forehead fall to her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.  
>"I love you," he hissed, his breath hot on her throat.<br>"I love you," he grunted, and she closed her eyes. There was a tension in him now, urgency, the in-and-out drag of him yet he was still gentle, but firmer, faster. "I love you," he whispered. Callista opened her mouth to respond again, but the words were lost to both of them as his hips jerked up to meet hers, powerfully, bucking through his orgasm, and she just held onto him, sore and satisfied and overwhelmed.

**Vince's POV**  
>Vince couldn't believe how powerful the loving making was between them. In all of his adult life Vince has never felt anything like this. Callista was still in his arms breathing hard from the aftermath of their lovemaking.<br>"You okay?"I said softly  
>"Yeah,"<br>"Sit in the tub awhile, you won't be so stiff." my voice moved over me like a living presence  
>"Aright." She nodded.<br>"You leave tomorrow?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Will you let me stay until you go?"  
>"Yes."<br>And we made love over, again and again till it was time for her to go.  
>I said goodbye to Callista in the empty living room of the house. There were no tears. I think we were both grateful that we'd been given this opportunity. Those things had come together. We just stood, our bodies pressed together, no Dom, no Letty, no eyes on us, able to bid one another farewell properly. Honestly.<br>"I'll never forget it," she said, and I sighed softly. "Not one second."  
>"Me either," I sighed.<br>"And I'll never regret it, either," she continued.  
>"Sometimes right and wrong just isn't written in black and white. Sometimes you just have to do things that are in between."<br>"I won't regret it. It was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be you." She said in my arms.  
>"I couldn't let you go and...I couldn't let it be someone else."<br>"I know. I'm glad you didn't. It was beautiful, Vincent. Thank you."  
>Vince shook his head, dragging his lips along her cheek and rocking her slowly back and forth.<br>"No. Thank you."  
>I was quiet for a moment, my eyes closed, reliving the past twenty hours or so, seeing her face below me, feeling myself inside of her. I gave her as much of myself as I could possibly give, and it had been wonderful. I felt strange, older, stronger, and wiser and I'd loved so much. And now I had to let it go. I pulled back away from Callista and pressed my mouth softly to hers.<br>"You're a good man, V. And you're going to do just fine."Her smile was sad.  
>"You think so?"<br>"I know so. You were made for it."  
>Her hands traveled down my back to cup my ass, and she hoisted herself up for another short kiss, and then another, and finally a deep, sad, goodbye kiss.<br>"Go, Callista." And so she left. I had no Idea that when she left that day it was going to be my last time seeing her for the next 5yrs


	7. A father's love

**Callista's Pov**  
><span>Moonacre, Maria's sacrifice and the sea horses<span>  
>For 6 weeks Callista had so much fun touring the different schools. She met people from different cultures and she loved every last bit of it. She emailed Dom and Letty a couple of times since she's been gone, checking in letting them know how she was.<br>Callista had even asked if she could get a tattoo for her 19Th birthday. He fused and argued that she was still too young to have one, but had calmed down enough saying that she could get one. All the fun she was having on her trip was about to come to end.  
>"Come on Brook. I'm tired and my dad should be at the main terminal waiting for me."<br>"Hold on Callista. I'm trying to check out this chick over by the vending machine."  
>Callista laughed as she shook her head. Anastasia "Brook" Brooklyn was the other person on the 6 week trip with her. They didn't like each other at first but as time started to progress they became good friends.<br>" Yo hold on for a minute. I'm about to snag her." Brook said.  
>"I can't wait for you to meet my dad. He'll love you and so will my mom."<br>Callista and Brook walked through the terminal of the airport looking for Lisa's family, but couldn't find anyone.  
>"Yo your family didn't forget you they did?" Brook inquired.<br>"No my dad said he would be here. And he's a man of his word. Maybe he's just late."  
>"Sure. I mean that happens alot. People can't control the traffic." Brook said unsure.<br>Just then a tall bald black dude swung Callista around from behind.  
>"Damn Baby girl you got fat. Did you pick up some weight or something?" Rome said laughing.<br>"ROME!" Callista turned in Rome's arms and hugged him.  
>"I missed you Baby girl. I missed you a lot." He said in her neck.<br>"Where's Dom? I thought he was coming to get Me."  
>"I'll tell you about it later. So who's your friend and is she legal?"<br>Lisa hits Rome's arm. "What?" Shaking her head, "Leave her alone."  
>"I can hear you know. I'm Anastasia Brooklyn, but my friends call me brook and I'm gay."<br>"I'm Rome, so you're living in the house with us?" Rome stated as they Begin walking to the car.  
>"Yes. We both choose to go to Florida International University." Brook said.<br>"So you staying home?"  
>"Yeah. Somebody has to keep you guys in check. Plus Mi said I could change things around if I got my degree in hospitality."<br>"Yeah about that. Mia left. So did O'Connor."  
>"WAIT, WHAT?"<br>"How about I tell you when we get home."  
>"How about you tell me now. Rome why did they leave?"<br>"At Home baby girl. You don't need the stress now. Let's just chill." Rome said as they got to the car and drove off. The whole way home was a quite ride._ Something was wron_g. Lisa could feel it in her bones.

**No One's POV**  
>"Do you ever get that feeling like it only rains when some one's sad or feeling down. Now all it needs to do is rain." Callista stated.<br>"Lisa it doesn't be like that. Maybe Rome could turn some music on and we call jam to the tunes."  
>"Yeah." Rome said. <em>This is going to be hard as hell for baby girl. Damn you Monica and Damn the fucking FBI!<em>  
>Once at home Rome gave Brook the tour and lay down of what's going on while Baby girl was putting her things away.<br>"Look I don't really do this but as seeing how baby girl trust you. I'm going to lay everything down for you. Baby girl I think you might need to sit down." Rome sighs "A couple years back Dom was this big street racer. He and his crew ran the streets of LA."  
>"Wait Dom was what? No that's not my dad. My dad wouldn't do something like that! He wouldn't even allow me behind a wheel unless he was in the damn car!"<br>_I knew this was going to be hard. Damn where the FUCK IS LEON?_ Rome thought to himself.  
>Just then the answer to his prayers just walked through the door.<br>"Leon I need your help. Can you come here for a second?" Yelled from the basement. Rome waited for Leon to come down the steps before he could finish.  
>"What's up?" Leon said as he walked down the step and came face to face with Lisa.<br>"DAMN Rome you couldn't wait?"  
>"You took too long and she was asking questions."<br>"Damn. Look Kid I'm not going to sugar coat anything like I know Rome was so as what you need and be ready for the truth that comes with it."  
>"Do you have to be so blunt Le?"<br>"Yes Rome I do. That's what Dom wanted so that what I'm going to do." He turned back to Callista.  
>"What did Dom do for a living?"<br>"He raced cars. I, Dom, Letty, Vince and A kid named Jesse. Mia was there too but she didn't race."  
>"Jesse is the one that died in the car crash."<br>"No Jesse died from being shot to death." Both Brook and Callista sucked in their breaths.  
>"Man you don't have to be that harsh." Rome growled<br>"Yeah I do or she won't get it. Keep asking and don't stop."  
>"I...I want the whole truth Leon. What did Dom do for a living?"<br>"Like I said He raced cars but he also use to hijack from trucks."  
>"SO?"<br>"So we would track a shipment of Truck and hijack it while it was on the road to wherever. Then we would steal whatever was on the truck and make a profit off of it."  
>"How did Vince get his Scars?"<br>"The truckers started to take action on their own. The trucker we're trying to jack didn't take kindly to us so he started to shoot at us. Vince go hit and that's how he got his scars."  
>"Wait where did this take place and how did you come to Miami?"<br>"I was wondering when you were going to as that. We lived in a house somewhat like this one but smaller. Vince, Jesse and I lived in the basement. Mia, Letty and Dom live on the top. While all this was going down, we were being investigated by the FBI. They sent down an undercover agent and he blinded in until something happened."  
>"What things?"<br>"Things like another Racing crew. Dom was The Street King and not everybody agreed with that. One group in particular. The Trans. They ran everything but not Dom. Johnny Tran was a part of the Yakuza and it was his family that ran everything."  
>"So how does this all fit into each other?"<br>"The undercover agent tired to pin everything on Johnny and his Family so that he could clear Dom and us. It worked but not until it was too late. Jesse tired racing Johnny for slips and lost. He ran Johnny and his crew didn't like that. They followed Jesse until he got home and then shot up his car and him with it. Jesse was rushed to the ER but it was too late. Dom and the crew went after Tran and let's just say that didn't end well."  
>Callista didn't want to ask because she had a feeling who the undercover was but she had to make sure.<br>"Who was the undercover agent?"  
>"Officer Brian Taylor O'Connor. Now known as Special Agent O'Connor."<br>"No...No, No, No!" Callista cried. Brook had her as she cried into her arms.  
>"You don't have to do this. You don't have to know. Just leave it alone Nina."<br>"I can't...I can't. I have to. He owed me the truth. He owns me this. Keep going. Don't stop Leon." Leon didn't get a chance too. Rome picked up where he left off.  
>"Brian was supposed to turn Dom in but he couldn't. He got attached to us and let us all go. He lost his job and Mia. They just started to work things out when you got here. Brian came down here first. Raced for a while and then got called back into the Force. He got me out off probation and then we did an undercover job for FBI. When that was done Brian went back and got Leon, Vince and Mia. Dom and Letty disappeared and when Dom learned that Mia was down here he came down here too."<br>"Why did he lie to me? I would have understood. I would have stilled loved all of you the same."  
>"We were fine. We didn't think that Monica would have told the FBI about us but she did. She was prompted and to cover her ass she ratted us out. They didn't even give us enough time."Rome said while pacing the room.<br>"Once word got out on the street that DT crew was wanted again, Dom and everybody had to leave. It happened a week after you left. Letty, Rico and Tego went to Mexico. Mia left for LA. Brian, Vince and Dom stayed here for another 2weeks trying to get everything straighten out for you Callista. Dom didn't want to leave here without seeing that you would be fine. He Suki and your lawyer put everything in your name." Lean stated while rubbing his head.  
>"He left you the House both the businesses and even though you don't need it. He left you the extra cash. He also left you a letter." Rome handed her the letter. "You can read it later if you want."<br>Rome and Leon watched Callista as her world fall apart. It's one thing to know that the life you lived was a lie but then to have it ripped away from you while you were gone is another.  
>"Can everyone just give a sometime alone so that I could think?"<br>"Yeah Rome and I have to go shopping for groceries so take your time." Leon said as he was pushing Rome out the door.  
>"I thought you went already?"Rome inquired.<br>"I did but come on. She needs her peace so she can read the letter."  
>"O right. Hey what about Lesbo?"<br>"HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES I'M COMING. Jeez is he always like that? Big Baby."  
>Callista laughed. "Yes! But you're new. You'll get use to it sooner or later. Plus Tej's good at keeping him off people."<br>"Will you be okay by yourself? I know this is important but if you need me let me know and I won't leave."  
>"I'm fine but just to be sure don't go farther than the kitchen. Okay?"<br>"Okay." Brook bent over to kiss Callista on the forehead and then left out of the room.

_I can do this. I can do this...I can't do this I can't do this._Callista thought. If I don't do this now I'd never know how he really felt about me. Callista tore open the envelope and took the letter out.

_Callista..., _  
><em>you know that I'm a person of few words. I don't often say what is on my mind and even if I do, it usually doesn't come out quite right. But what I do not express verbally doesn't mean I don't feel it in my heart. I may not say I love you every day as some do. I may not have bought you beautiful gifts on occasions that matter. <em>

_I may not have empathized when you were crying out for understanding. And I may not have done the right things to make you feel loved. If you are going to judge me on these things alone, I know I have failed miserably. But if only you could look through my heart to see who it is beating for, you would know the depth of my love for you._

_Look Kid, my emotions may not show but a love that is mostly hidden like mine is always deep and eternal. My heart can accommodate no other apart from you and I know this is how it is going to be for the rest of my life. I know I'm not your real dad, and Letty isn't your real mom, but that doesn't mean that we don't love you like we were. _

_The love that we feel for you is endless. We...It damn near killed Letty when she knew that we had to leave you alone. If only you could see the pain and hurt in her eyes when she left. I take that back, I don't want you to see because it would kill you. Writing this letter to you has taken every last being in my body. I feel like I'm dying right now. _

_Love doesn't need to be shown. It resides in the heart just as how it resides deep in mine. And no matter the seasons that will come and go, it will be there withstanding the test of time. I love you kid and I wish to God that I had said that to you earlier. _

_Do you know I was so jealous of Letty when she told me what you said to her that night of the party, that I started a fight with her. Letty knew what it was and forgave me. She also said that when you tell me it would be the best thing in the world. I just have to wait._

_As I write this letter, the words are hard to flow. It is not my nature to be expressive. But no matter what, I want you to know that you are loved and cherished. And I want you to know that I do care. My words will never be able to describe exactly how I feel so, let me end this letter with 3 simple words, straight from my heart: _

_I love you_  
><em>Dominic "Dom"Toretto<em>


	8. Mama

**3 days later**  
>Brook moved into Vince's old bedroom and both girls graduated with honors. Mia (along with a surprise.) and Brian came to her Graduation. Even though neither one was talking to each other they both came to support her. Brook's family came from New York to visit and then took her up there until school started up.<br>"I can't believe you graduated!" Mia said hugging her.  
>Brian ruffled her hair, "Nice going kid. I always knew you had it in you."<br>"Me neither. You have no idea how much I miss you both so much. I keep telling myself that this is all one sick dream but then I pinch myself."  
>"I know what you mean kid. SO what school are you going to?"<br>"I decided to stay close to home. So Florida Institute."  
>"Changing the dinner around huh?" Mia said smirking<br>"Yep! I going to make it into a real restaurant and then change the house into a BNB."  
>"A BNB? Then where are you, Brook and the guys are going to live?" Brian puzzled.<br>" Rome and Tej moved out last week. Tej and Suki are together now so T moved in with her. Rome said that bring chicks home while there a chicks in the house was bad karma so he moved into your old boat house."  
>"What about Leon?" Mia asked.<br>"Leon is looking for a 4 bdrm house for us to live in."  
>"So who's ready to go home? I'm sure Leon and everyone else is ready to party." Mia stated.<br>"Well kid it looks like you better go."  
>"Wait Brian you're not coming?"<br>"Nah I have to be back at work. But let's get a picture together before I go."  
>"Bri...?" Lisa said with tears in her eyes.<br>"AH KID! Don't cry damn it! You're making this hard for me."  
>"I'M SORRY!" Callista shouted and then ran off.<br>"Nice going O'Connor. She hurting as it is." Mia argued  
>"I know Mia I know." Walking off Brian went to Mia's rental truck and bent down, "I'm sorry kid; I didn't mean it like that. It was very hard to leave you. I cried like a big baby on the plane going back. Give me that famous smile of yours and take a picture with me. Please." Brian said holding out his arms.<br>Callista didn't need to be told twice. She jumped into Brian's arms and then had Mia take a picture of them both.  
>"I'll send you a copy when I get home."<br>"Thanks Mia. Later kid" and like that Brian was gone.  
>"Come on I got a surprise for you at the house." Mia took Lisa by the arm and lead her back to the truck and drove off home.<br>As they pulled up at the house there were a lot of people everywhere.  
>"SO Mia what did you get me?"<br>"You'd have to go in the house to get it. It's in the Main room."

**Callista's POV**  
>I couldn't wait to see what my gift was so I hopped out of the truck and ran into the house. What I saw made my heart stop beating. Standing in the Living was none other than Letty. Her long black hair flowing freely around her face. She looked so beautiful. She had on a white tank top w a tan jacket, white peasant and cream colored wedge heels.  
>"Mama..." I don't know where that came from but it felt right calling Letty that.<br>"MAMA!" I yelled as she turned around.  
>Her brown eyes begin to water as she slowly began to walk to me. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms tightly around her. I'm a little big taller than her now but that's not going to stop me.<br>"Mama? Please tell me this isn't a dream." I said in her arms. My face buried in her hair.  
>"no es un sueño del bebé, te prometo que no lo es." She said in Spanish.<br>"Te amo mamá. Y yo siento que me tomó tanto tiempo para decir." I replied back. I took Spanish in high school so that I could know what Letty was saying to Dom when they were talking about me.  
>"So you learned to speak Spanish huh? I told Dom you were to damn smart."Letty said as she tightens her arms around me even more. She rubbed her face against my shoulder and I could feel her tears. I leaned back and looked her in her eyes, "I had to know what you and Dom were talking about when you did that." I said smirking.<br>"You are a very nosy Chica." She said and then kissed my forehead.  
>"Isn't she a little too young to be her mother?" Someone asked.<br>Letty turned around and addressed the whole party about that.  
>"Listen up because I'm only saying this once. Callista Ninian LyVon is mines and Dom's 19yr old Kid. We may not be her real parents but that not going to stop us from claiming her as ours. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"<br>No one said anything else about that. The rest day consist of me spending time with my somewhat complete family. Later that night as I sat on a rock down at the beach reflecting, when mama came up behind me.  
>"You're lost in thought again mi hij. Tell me what's wrong." She said sitting next to me.<br>"Nothing mama. I was just thinking about everything and how this has been the best day of my life. I just wish Da...Dom was here as well."  
>"You know that killed Dom every time you did that. It made him feel like you didn't want him as a father." Letty mention as she pulled me closer to her.<br>"What? Really? That not how I felt. I just thought that Dom didn't want me to call him that. So I corrected myself every time. I would like nothing more than call Dom Daddy or Dad. Just like I would like nothing more than to call you mama or mommy." I told her while leaning into her for support.  
>"I knew it. I knew that's what you felt but O no Dom thought otherwise. I told that asshole that you two were just alike. Never saying what you really feel just dancing around the truth. You could have saved us a lot of trouble Kid." Letty placed her head on top of mines.<br>"I'm sorry." I sat up and I knew I had to tell her my secret. I'm just wondering how she's going to take it.  
>"I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to kill me."<br>"It depends on what it is Mi Hji. If you're talking about you and Vince then I already know about it."  
>"Wait what about her and Vince?" O shit where the hell did Mia come from? Well she was here now.<br>"You want to tell her or me?" Letty said laughing. "This should be good."  
>" Miaaaaaa!" I whined<br>"O no buddy spill and its aunt Miaaaaa!" She mocked back.  
>"Man. The night before I was to leave me and Vince had sex."<br>"WAIT WHAT? You knew this Letty?"  
>"Yep. I was walking into the house an hour after Mi Hji when I heard V coming out of the shower singing. He stopped dead in his tracks and just broke down. The knuckle head thought that I knew and then he said that he wasn't sorry that it had happened." She said smiling. "After I kicked his ass I told him he had better use protection. He looked at me like I was crazy. Saying 'I ain't that dumb Let. I ain't ready for no kid and if she was I would support whatever she chose."<br>"So how was it?" Mia had asked smiling really hard.  
>"A lady never kisses and tells." I said laughing<br>"Right Mi Hji tell her again. 'A lady never kisses and tells, you can tell me though because I'm your mom." We all busted out laughing. We had so much fun that night. We stayed up all night long just talking. Mia told us about her going back to school and finishing. Letty told me where she and Dom went after I left. And I told them about the plans I had for the shop and house.  
>Before we knew it, they had to leave. Leon took a picture of us for them to remember this day by. I knew Letty was saving it for Dom and that Aunt Mia was going to give Brian a copy.<br>I thought everything was going to be just fine after that. Boy was I wrong.


	9. Babies

**Oct 13. 2005**  
><em>What are the odds that you could get pregnant your first time having sex? Medical study suggests that about 30% to 50% of fertilized eggs fail to implant properly. So as you see, it could happen the first time, or some couples go several years before they finally hit the baby jackpot. So its kind of like Russian roulette, only instead of a bullet you get 9 months and 18 years of hard labor. But what are the odds of having a higher order of <em>_**Multiples**__?_  
><em>The statistics for higher order multiples have shown a dramatic increase in recent years. The odds of conceiving "spontaneous" triplets (without the aid of fertility enhancements) are about 1 in 8,100. <em>  
>That's how it was for me. Yep I'm the mother of quadruplets.<br>24 weeks after Letty and Mia left, everything was going fine. Leon found us a 5 bedroom house and School was going good. I had skipped lunch that day and went straight to the school's library to get an early start on a report for Strategic Management for Hospitality and Tourism when I fainted.  
>When I woke up I was hooked up to a bunch of wires at Jackson North Medical Center.<br>"Damn Bitch did you have to go and Scare me like that?" Brook said from the window.  
>"I'm not sure what the hell happened. I was fine one min and the next thing I know I'm here. Where is here?"<br>"Jackson North Medical Center." A female doctor said coming into my room.  
>"You fainted from lack of nutrition. So we hooked you up with some sodium solution. I'm also going to you prescribe you for some prenatal vitamins. You and your baby need it.<br>"WHOA WAIT? I'm not pregnant. I use protection and it's been what...?"  
>"5 12 months Ms. LyVon. You're at the half way mark of your pregnancy."  
>"I don't look pregnant. And I don't feel pregnant." I said crying. Damn you Vince. You just can't let me forget about you.<br>"Wait let me introduce myself. I'm Doctor Christina Roberts. These situations can occur when ladies suffer from polycystic ovarian syndrome in which case that's what you have done."  
>"What's that?"Brook asked.<br>"It's a common hormonal disorder among women of reproductive age. In adolescents, infrequent or absent menstruation may signal the condition. Ly has infrequent periods so that could be the reason why she didn't know." Alex said in his Doctors voice.  
>"Where the hell did you come from?" Brook laughed. Alex completed Medical school early and now is Dr Alexander Charles.<br>"When Callista had first arrived I was her doctor but because I'm her relative they gave her to Tina. So mommy how do you feel?" Dr Tina inquired.  
>Everyone stopped and looked at me. I can't believe I'm pregnant. How... Never mind that what the hell am I going to tell Mama?<br>"Can someone call Leon or my mama please?" I said crying really hard. I'm a bigger baby then Rome. Brook and Alex both hugged me laughing.  
>"It's too late for you to get an abortion but if you want we could go over an adoption program. Would you like to see your baby? "<br>I sighed, "I'm not giving up my baby and yes I would like to see."  
>The doctor nodded. "I'll go get a nurse, and have a machine brought in."<br>She turned and left the small exam room, returning a few minutes later. A nurse, pushing the portable ultrasound machine, following her.  
>While the nurse set the machine up, explained the procedure to the couple, and began to position Callista.<br>Callista, following the doctor's directions, brought her knees up, keeping the soles of her feet flat on the exam table. Her face flamed bright red when the gown she was wearing slid down to her waist, baring her to her toes. Slowly, she allowed her knees to drop to the sides, opening her vaginal area for the doctor to access.  
>"Man this is so fucking embarrassing." I choked out<br>"No it's not. Just think in a couple of months I'll get to be a auntie." Brook beamed  
>"And I'll get to be an uncle. Just put out of curiosity who is the father?" Alex asked<br>I mumbled his name real low and fast so that no one could hear me.  
>"Who said that again. I didn't hear you." Alex smirked. That asshole heard me.<br>"VINCE! Vince is the father. You jerk you already Knew."  
>"He didn't make it hard to not notice and neither did you."<br>"Wait isn't Vince Leon's Older brother?" Brook wanted to know.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Damn girl you like older men huh?"  
>Shut up."<br>Dr. Roberts quickly draped a sheet, folded in half, over Callista's lower half. She held up the wand, showing it to everyone in the room. She slipped on a condom and then positioned it beneath the sheet.  
>"Would you like to see your baby?" Dr. Robert's question immediately caught their attention, and both looked at the screen. There, in the middle of the screen, was MY baby. It's little facial features are really filling and it was the best thing ever. The doctor began pointing out various body parts. The head. The spine. The flashing blob in the middle, which was the heart beat.<br>"Hmmm," she said a look of puzzlement on her face  
>Is something wrong?" Alex asked worried that something was wrong with the baby.<br>"We're about to find out," Dr. Roberts said pulling out a tube of the gel squirting it onto Callista's belly.  
>She turned on the ultrasound machine and got the little prob and ran it over her bell.<br>"Ah here's a surprise. The reason for the loud heartbeat is because your pregnant with...Wait there's another heart beat. And another." Dr. Roberts face went from puzzled to surprised,  
>"Oh My goodness that's FOUR HEARTBEATS! Your having quadruplets. four Boys at that. Congratulations."<br>Me, Brook and Alex looked at each other and then at Dr. Roberts and said, "O SHIT!"  
>When we got home we filled Leon, Rome,Suki and Tej in.I called Mia long distance and told her the news. Needless to say If Vince is ever found he's a dead man.<br>My during the rest of my pregnancy I grew huge,but i loved every moment of it. Plus things were starting to come around. I got to stay home and do Online classes and Cut my hair.  
>Brook and Rome were dating each other and I'm starting to think Leon and Alex are too. I wonder what Vince would say to Alex and Leon?<br>Brook and I became real close during that time. We pictures and would send them to Mia. She like the one with me and Brook in the gray photo. Mines and Rome's Favorite one is the pregnant picture. I'm topless holding my breast in my Boy shorts and My big huge belly is poking out. Brook's next to me in a red linger top and red Panties.  
>The building plans were good and soon me and Leon would be the Proud owners o<span>f Von Luca's Bed and Breakfast. <span>

**No One's POV**  
><span><strong>February 2, 2006 12pm<strong>  
>"OMG IT HURTS!" Callista shouted as they rushed her to the ER.<br>Her water broke after Alex and Leon announced their intention to wed in the living room. It was fun because Leon was in mid-sentence when the boys decided that they want out.  
>"Look I know me and Alex has been sneaking around and we wanted to let you know that..."<br>"Leon?" Callista asked. Leon heard the quaver in her voice. Callista was trying to wipe what looked like water off her legs.  
>"Oh, my god! Is it time? Did your water break?"Leon demanded.<br>"Yes and this shit hurts like fuck!"  
>"We need to time your next one!" Brook shouted<br>"5 minutes apart."Callista gasped as she clutched the couch.  
>"they're coming, now Le or at least they are on their way .We have to get her to the ER now."Alex said in his Doctors voice.<br>Once at the Hospital, Callista's contractions were now 50 seconds apart. The others waited in the Waiting room while Leon and Callista went to the delivery room.  
>It was long and exhausting for her. She couldn't nap, was nauseated and sick, and couldn't get comfortable.<br>She hated the IVs they gave her, hated the internal checks, and wanted to choke the happy ass nurses. Leon kept things quiet and calm. He helped her find the only position that didn't make her miserable, and he held her head when she was sick.  
>When Callista hit the 10 hour mar the boys made their appearance. was then and she coached Callista in what to do.<br>"Remind me to kill Vince if I ever see him again." Callista said between the pain. Leon laughed and kissed her sweaty forehead, "I will after I kill him first."  
>"Oh, boy," Dr. Roberts said when she got a good look.<br>"You're gonna push, Callista. Leon get behind her! Push her up! Push, push, push!"  
>Callista nearly crushed Leon's fingers when he laced them through hers. He braced his body so she could fall back against him between pushes.<br>"Head! Head! I have a head! Push, damn it!" the doctor yelled.  
>Leon would have laughed at the excitement in her voice if he hadn't been nearly incapacitated with fear.<br>"Push! Oh, look, shoulder! Shoulder, turning, turning baby, oh look! It's your first boy."The doctor handed him to a nurse to be clean.  
>"Okay now push for me Callista your second son is coming out NOW!" Callista pushed and then he was out. After that it was like rushing water. The other two came out right after the second. They were all 15 seconds apart from each other.<br>"He's so big!" she heard Leon say.  
>"You okay,Baby girl?" Leon murmured as everyone ran around. He looked at Dr. Roberts, who was taking a break in the havoc to take Callista's vitals "She okay?" he asked, worried.<br>"She's okay. She's just exhausted. Hey" Dr. Roberts said softly from Callista's opened heavy eyes and smiled when she saw the bundle wrapped in clean shop towels.  
>"They're so gorgeous, Callista. Do you want to hold them?"<br>Callista took the first set of twins for a second and teared up when she saw their beautiful faces. They looked exactly like Vince, expect that they had Blue-Green eyes and black hair.  
>"Shane Alexander De Luca and Connor Logan De Luca. What do you think Leon?" Callista cooed.<br>"I think that nice, but what about these two?" He asked as he held the other Twins in his arms.  
>They looked like Callista but this time they Dark Red hair and Blue-Green eyes.<br>"Victor Leon De Luca and Jaysin Deccan De Luca."  
>"So we have Shane. Connor, Victor and Jaysin De Luca? Nice." Leon leaned over and kissed Callista.<br>Leon and Callista sat in the Room holding the boys. Loving all 4 of them. When the others came in they all teared up. Leon called Mia and told her about the boys. Mia called Letty and Brian. They all screamed with Joy.  
>That was last anybody had talked to Letty.<p>

**Letty's POV**  
><span><strong>Los Angeles 3 year later<strong>  
><em>People say that when you die you see your life flash before your eyes. You see memories you didn't even realize you had. I didn't see that though I saw and felt some of the most important people and things I've dealt with in life.<em>

**Fenix hits the side of my car sending me flying.**_I see Brian, Braga, and Dom,the reasons for my death_

**My car flips.**_ I feel Dom's kisses, the ones full of passion and the ones that were sweet and full of meaning._

**My car flips a second and third time.** _I see Callista's smilind down at my grandkids._

**My car flips a fourth time**_._._I see Vince making a fool of himself again and again in front of Mia._ _I see Jesse all bloodied and dieing in the hospital._

**My car flips a last time and settles on the ground **_I see Leon, my best friend who always made me laugh no matter how much I was hurting._

**I undo my seat belt and push open the door of my car**._I see Mia, the girl who is like my mother, she loves me with all of my faults and will help me no matter the consequences_

**If I'm going to die I'm going to die fighting**_._ _I see every mistake I've ever made, every person I've ever hurt, and the people I've probably hurt by doing this._

**I hear a gunshot**. _I see Dom, my best friend, the only one who knew how to handle me when I rarely cried, the one who took care of my when I was a kid, the one who got jealous whenever I talked to another guy, the man I love._

I open my eyes, and watch Fenix drive away, and I realize, I can't stay. I have to leave.


	10. It begins

**Ashes2Dust18-**Vince is back. It isn't long but he's there. I'm still trying to figure out how he should react to seeing the boys and if I want his wife and son to be in the story too.

**Dom's POV**  
><span><strong>Panama City 1 month later<strong>  
>"Remember what I told you, keep your mind on the race."Dom said<br>"I know man don't worry." Tego shook his head while getting in the car.  
>"Whatever, just don't think fuck this up."<br>Rico walked up to Dom, "he is in the car and ready to race." leans down and pats Tego on the back, "Good luck Cuz."  
>Tego gives him a thumb up and starts the looks over at Dom with puzzled eyes.<br>"What?"  
>"He's not going to fuck up Dom. He knows how important this too you."<br>Dom turns his face and looks the other way, Rico touches his shoulder. "Dom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say..."  
>"Its OK, I just need to calm down and relax." Dom looks at him and walks away.<br>The gun is heard and Tego speeds off. Dom walks up to his car and leans against it. Dom begins to see Scenes of him and Letty kissing and hugging appear.  
>Dom hits his fist through the window of his car causing his hand to bleeding. He kneels next to the car. He calms down and then feels a hand touch his shoulder.<br>"You left her. What did you think was going to happen Toretto?"  
>Dom sighs, "I...I honestly don't know."<br>"She got tired Dom. She got tired of waiting and so she left. Letty is going to kill me if she finds out I told you."  
>"Tell you what? What did she tell you?"<br>"Right after you got here Letty started worrying about you and how leaving everyone behind was killing you. Especially Lisa. She had planned on going to Callista's Graduation and wanted you to come with her. Before she could even tell you about it, you left.  
>"So? That was a 3 years ago. Where is she now?"<br>"I honestly don't know Dom. I really don't. But I got word from Rome that Baby Girl is doing just fine and that she has_** A BIG **_surprise for you if you come up to visit." When Rome had told Rico about the babies he could hardly breathe. So he knows Dom is going to_** go ballistic**_!  
>"O yeah? I guess I can stop in for a while-while trying to find Letty. Maybe she would could tell me where Letty is." Dom smiles.<br>Rico Smiles back, "Why don't you go see for yourself .Go see baby girl and then who knows. I'm sure you have _a Lot _to talk about." Just then Dom Cell phone rings.  
>"Dominic" There was a silence in the background of the phone until Dom heard what sounds like someone crying<br>"...Dom"  
>"Mia? Is that you? What's wrong?" Dom was growing concerned about his baby sister.<br>"Letty has been murdered." Mia cried out. Dom's world just fell from under him. His heart stopped beating and his breath became short.  
>"She was killed Dom by a guy named Fenix Calderon after getting into a near fatal car accident".<br>"I'm coming home Mia. I'm on my way." Dom's face was cold and Emotionless. Dom looked at Rico. He looks at Dom and nodded his head. Dom hopped into his car and drove off.

**Vince's POV **  
><span><strong>Rio de Janeiro<strong>  
>Vince turned over in the bed not being able to get back to sleep. He just could not believe all that had happened, how it all changed in just a blink of an eye.<br>It had been three and a half years since everyone has split up. And he was still running from his problems. He was never the one to run away from a situation but this, this really wasn't something you could just pick up from where you left off. Things were different now. He was a different person. He was married now, his wife was pregnant with their first Child and he was worrying about the next job he had to pull. Vince Left Miami living a good life, a legal life and now he's back to doing Ill-legal life. Stealing cars from trains.  
><em>Shit his is even Crazier than the heist on trucks. <em>Vince thinks as he gets out the bed.  
>Vince beings to remember what it was like for him once he moved to Rio.<br>_He had being in Rio for about 4 months now, staying at a hotel and going out only to go to therapy or to buy food. He pretty much kept to himself and just worked out. He was walking from the store down from where he was, and when he turned the corner and walked right into her. She had about a dozen shopping bags a huge duffel bag and an even bigger purse. He never could understand why women felt the need to carry a purse that was bigger than them. Helping her pick up the bags, "Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed she was crying. "Its okay, thanks." She sniffed standing up straight. "It's just," she began, "I just lost my brother." She said with a defeated look. Vince already had a little more than half of her bags and the others were still on the floor._  
><em>"Where are you going?" He really didn't know how much help he would be for he only know how to get to his hotel and the store, but he was sure going to try. Something about seeing a woman cry always tugged at his heart strings.<em>  
><em>"My home. It's just over the hill. Up from the Hotel." Vince smiled he knew exactly where she was going. "I'm Vince De Luca by the way." "I'm Rosa Sanchez." She said smiling. And just like that Rosa and Vince begin seeing each other.<em>  
>Some times it made him smile at how Rose just took him in and cared for him<em>. I love her and respect her but She isn't Her.<em> Vince sighed. No One would ever be able to hold a candle to Callista. She is and will always be his number one Girl.  
><em>I said the same thing about Mia, but Callista is the real deal. I wonder what she's up to now.<em>  
>Vince is always thinking about Callista. No matter what he's doing she always pops up in his head. Getting dressed in his Gear Vince leaves out the tiny two bedroom hut and heads out for work. <em>I miss her a lot. I wonder how she would feel if she knew that I was a married man with a kid on the way?<em>

**Dom's POV**  
><span><strong>Los Angeles<strong>  
>Dom drove all night to arrive at some guy named David Park's apartment. When he gets there he grills the guy for info by hanging him out of the window by his ankles before letting. Dom watches as the FBI shows up and saves his life. Then he disappears before they could find him. Using the info that Parks had given him, he enters into a race organized by Ramon Campos, Braga's right hand man.<br>The winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the United States-Mexico borders. Brian was at the race trying at his undercover thing again. The race begins and Dom wins by bumping Brian's car, making him lose control.  
>The following day, the team meets with Gisele, one of the Braga's men. They drive across the border using underground tunnels to avoid detection, where they meet Fenix, one of Braga's henchmen.<br>Brian had prior knowledge that after the heroin was delivered, Braga ordered the drivers to be killed. However it was revealed to Dom from Fenix that he killed Letty and after a tense stand-off, Dom detonates his car with nitrous to distract Braga's men and Brian hijacks a Hummer with $60 million worth of heroin.  
>Both Dom and Brian drive back to Los Angeles and hide the heroin in a police impound lot where Brian picks up a modified Subaru Impreza WRX STI.<br>Later on, Dominic takes Letty's stuff and he takes her phone and recalls the last number, revealed to be Brian's number and he realizes Brian was the last person to contact Letty and that he placed her for Braga's driver.  
>Something in Brian broke the second he saw 'Letty' flash across his cell phone screen. His blue eyes lifted from the small electronic device, and he turned his head to meet fury filled brown ones.<br>"Oh shit," he breathed, walking towards Dom.  
>"Hey Dom," he tried, knowing even then that it was pointless to try and stop Toretto.<br>"When were you going to tell me?"  
>"Dom," Brian tried again calmly to get through to the furious man. He could sense a fierce emotion running from Toretto as the man, face contorted in an angry expression, continued his furious gate towards the cop.<br>"When were you going to tell me you were running Letty?"  
>"Let me explain!"<br>"When were you going to…?"  
>Then suddenly Brian felt strong hands wrap around his neck and he was off the ground. The flying sensation quickly wore off as he slammed into the standing shelf, and a sharp stinging sensation shot through his spine.<br>His back impacted the rough wooden floor and he felt himself rolling to try and smooth out his rough landing. Brian could hear Mia behind the roaring in his ears, begging her older brother to stop. The sound of glass shattering penetrated his senses next, as did huffing and wheezing.  
>Brian realized in that moment that Dom would never realize his own guilt over Letty's death.<br>If he had turned her away when she'd come to him, begging for a way to clear Dom's name so that he could come home to her and his little sister.  
>Brian could still how happy she was when he agreed to let her help.<br>"Dom I'm sorry..."  
>"SORRY?" Dom interrupts Brian, "Sorry doesn't cut it O'Connor. Sorry doesn't bring back the most important thing in my life!" Dom's large hands were around his neck again and he was being forcibly pulled up and pushed back until his back once again come into contact with something hard and forgiving that caused his vision to momentarily turn white.<br>"You don't understand," Brian heaved as Dom's hands tightened around his throat. Either his guilt or the abuse his body was taking was making nausea rise in his throat, but he couldn't be sure. Brian's adrenaline was beginning to kick in, and his brain's realization that he was in danger began overriding the suicidal guilt in his heart.  
>His hands shot up and he began pushing Dom's face away in a desperate attempt to get the much larger man off of him.<br>"I don't understand?" Dom shouted angrily, tightening his hold around Brian's neck, squeezing it in an effort to make Brian feel as worthless, hurt, and in as much pain as he was.  
>He pressed onwards violently even as Brian began fighting back. He honestly thought the action would stop Dom, and bring him back to his senses.<br>The sudden change in weight distribution made Brian realize he was sorely mistaking. The cop also realized that he shouldn't have underestimated Dom's grief fueled anger as the violent man used his momentum to send Brian's back into the hard floor. It was when Brian saw the fist through the haze that he knew he had to explain quickly.  
>"She did it for you Dom!" In an instant, those words seemed to have their desired affects on Dominic Toretto. It was if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water of the man's head. His fist had paused in mid flight.<br>"She did it for you!" Brian shouted, then quickly raised his hand up to wipe away the blood he could feel dripping from his nose.  
>"Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come home!" Brian saw water spring to the man's eyes and his guilt quadrupled; knowing that he could not make it better… couldn't bring her back.<br>Dom fully released Brian and turned away, walking dazedly into the darkness.  
>Something in Brian snapped as he watched the man retreat. "I'm sorry, Dom," he spat pathetically. "I'm sorry." He kicked his legs out, catching the table he'd smacked his head against. Dom didn't turn around, just kept walking until he reached the sanctuary of his room and slammed the door shut.<p>

His brain wandered over past memories, painfully remembering Vince, Jesse, Leon, and Letty. Mia and Dom. He'd never met a group of people since them that made him feel so much like he belonged. Dom was wrong when he accused him of not being their friends. He'd broken the cardinal rule of being undercover; he allowed himself to become emotionally attached to those people.  
>Letty's face, her shit eating grin popped into his head and he couldn't stop himself from doubling over and expelling the dinner he'd previously consumed. Tears of exertion and pain sprang to his eyes and he crumbled to his knees.<br>"I'm so sorry" he whispered into the night.  
>Brian stayed like that for a while, on his knees in an unfamiliar world. He snorted, realizing that he'd wandered a lot further away from where he'd told Mia he would be. Hell, he didn't even know where the hell he was.<br>"Shit," he mumbled, fumbling to get back to his feet. Brian walks into the house and up to Dom's room where he hears Mia consoling her brother. Brian knocks on the door.  
>"What Buster?" Dom calls out.<br>"Dom can we talk?" Brian says from the other side of the door.  
>"Sure" Mia opens the door and gives Brian a hug and then walks away.<br>Brian was very good at self-loathing; it was something he took very seriously  
>"You know for a cop, you're pretty stupid." I said from the chair by the window.<br>Brian cracked an eye open at that insult and he stared up into Dom's dark eyes.  
>"I could say the same about your criminal past," Brian croaked back.<br>"At least I know how to fight back."  
>Brian ignored the latest insult and looked around the dark room they were occupying.<br>"You sore?" I inquired while looking out the window and then back at Brian.  
>Brian looked up at the man and nodded. Dom isn't a man of many words.<br>"I think I could have done without you throwing me around like a rag doll."  
>"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." I said Shrugging my shoulders<br>Brian realized that Dom was sitting in a chair next to window. The man appeared to have been keeping a vigil over him while he was out of it. Hope welled in his heart at the thought. Maybe they would be friends again one day.  
>Brian watched as Dom seemed to lose himself in his thoughts, "I'm sorry, you know."<br>Dom's expression changed to unreadable again. "I know"  
>"So… we good?"<br>I turned my head and stared Brian in the eyes. "Yeah, we're good".  
>Then I got up and walked towards the door, "Sleep. We've got lots of work to do in the morning, Buster."<br>Brian smiled crookedly as Dom pulled the door shut. He lied down and sighed heavily, feeling the burden in his chest lighten slightly. He went to sleep feeling more hopeful than he had in three years.


	11. Family Reuninon

**If anyone have any Ideas about how Vince should react to the new about Callista please send it in your reviews. I'm kind of stuck.**

**Callista's Pov**  
><em><strong>Miami, 9:30 pm Friday<strong>_  
>"Shane and JD!" I yelled as I chased my three year old sons.<em> Why couldn't they be like Victor and Connor? Where the hell is Leon? <em>Callista thought. After the boys were born Leon stayed until they were 6months old, then he moved in with Alex. Brook moved out and moved in with Rome. So it's just her and the boys. Since Shane and Connor look exactly alike and so does Victor and JD. They are so different from each other but yet so much alike.  
>On the floor you have the Athletes of the family. Connor's Door is Red and plays pee-wee Football, while JD plays pee-wee la Cross and his door is Blue.<br>On the Second floor is scholars. Shane likes Science so his door is Green and Victor likes Math, so his door is grey. Callista's Room was up in the Attic. She has the master bedroom and bathroom. Which she was giving the quadruplets a bath from?  
>"Shane If you and JD don't bring your Lil butts back here, you're not sleeping in my room tonight or are you getting ICE CREAM!"<br>She could hear her little boys laughing, "Otay mommy ve toming." both Shane and JD came into the bathroom with Uncle Leon and Alex. Leon was holding Shane while Alex was holding JD.  
>"It would seem like you need help Sis." Leon said as his place Shane into the tub.<br>Callista leans over and kissed Leon on the cheek, "I swear these kids are going to give me and heart attack."  
>Alex handed JD over to Leon so he could put him in, "Well then I guess that leaves me and Leon with four little boys to rise." At the sound of that all four boys laughed.<br>"Don't get my hopes up Alex." I said as we all washed boys up. After we washed the boys and give them their Ice Cream I tucked the boys into my King size bed and kissed them goodnight.  
>I headed down stair and sat in the kitchen with Alex and Leon. They had said that they had something to tell me.<br>"So what's up guys? It's not every day that I get to chill with the second leading men in my life."  
>"I think its best that you sit down for this."<br>"Sure Le. What's wrong?" I sat down and listen to what Leon had to tell.  
>He told me how the woman that I called mama was dead. That she murdered. That my father went to go avenge her death, brought down a drug lord and despite that Uncle Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentenced him to 25 years to life. And to top it all off Mia and Brian along with Rico and Tego, arrive in their cars to intercept it, Dom escapes and is free, but they are now Fugitives.<br>"So let me get this straight. My mama is dead, and the rest of my family is Fugitives? So where does that leave me and the boys?" I was trying not to cry. I really am.  
>"I don't know but don't be surprised if the police comes knocking." Leon gets ups and rubs my back.<br>"We can't afford to have the police knocking on our door Leon. I mean the business is doing so good and you two just got married. What is the worst that could happen?" Just then the door bell rang.  
>"Maybe I spoke too soon." I get up and walked to answer the door.<br>When I opened the door my whole world stopped. Tears come streaming down my face. My body shakes as I watched the mysterious Figure steps close to me. He wraps his big strong arms around me and pulls me into a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his body and tighten my embrace. Never wanting to let him go.  
>"He Kid."<p>

**Dom's POV**  
>I know Brian and Mia (especially when she finds out where I was) are going to kill me for being late. I got the info from Rico when I called him after the break. Mia and Brian headed for Rio to meet up with Vince.<br>Vince called me to let me know that they were there and is waiting for me. I can still remember how he Vince sounds on the phone when I called him.  
><em>Hello?" Vince asks from his back porch. <em>  
><em>"It's been a while since I heard your voice V." Silent on the phone as Vince breathe catches. <em>  
><em>"Dom, Man is that you?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah V."<em>  
><em>Well Damn Man!" Vince laughed into the phone, "How the Fuck are you?"<em>  
><em>"We're in trouble. And we need Help."<em>  
><em>"We?"<em>  
><em>"Mia, Brian and I."<em>  
><em>"She's still with the buster?" He laughs. <em>  
><em>"Yeah. But look they broke me out of jail and we need a place to lay low for a while."<em>  
><em>"Yeah man. You're Family and family sticks together. I live in Rio now with my wife and Kid. Come down stay until everything blows over."<em>  
><em>"Thanks Vince. Hey look Mia and Brian are on their way. I'll be a Lil late. I have to stop off and see Baby girl before I can come. I need to see her. Then I'll be there. Okay?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah. Hey look gives Callista a hug for me and Punch Leon in the Shoulder for me."<em>  
><em>"Sure thing Vince." Then we hung up.<em>  
>I sat in my car watching the house that my baby girl lives in. Rico said that she had a big surprise for me. I wonder what it is. I take a big breath, get out the car and make my way up to the big house. Lord please don't let her hate me.<br>I ring the door bell. I wait. I look into the side window and I can see her coming. I also saw Alex and Leon in the kitchen.  
>Callista opens the door and stop. Tears come streaming down her beautiful face. And the first thing I notice was that my baby cut her hair. She picked up some weight but that's not a bad thing. She filled out in places that would make any father worry.<br>What if some boy wants to talk to her. I'll break his Fucking face. I step up close to her and wrap my arms around her. I can feel her hesitate for a second before she hugs me back. She tightens her hold and I can feel the tears on my neck. I bury my face in her hair.  
>"Hey kid"<br>"Daddy." Did she call me...?  
>"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! OMG." She jumps in my arms and laughs.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Daddy! I can't believe your here." Callista lets me go and then pulls me into the house.<br>"Leon! Alex! He's here! Dom's here!" Callista wraps her arms around me and we walk towards the kitchen.  
>Alex and Leon both stand up and shakes my hand. I take a good look at Leon and could see that he aged well. He looks so different. He has a glow about him that I can't figure out.<br>Alex looks good too. His full has gotten fuller and he aged as well. Then they did something that made my eyes widen. Leon leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek and Alex squeezed his hand.  
>"Are you two..?"<br>"Yes. But it doesn't change who we are Dom."  
>"I don't care if you were kissing chickens. Just as long as you're both happy I'm fine." I'm not telling Vince. That's for Leon to do.<br>"Oh Leon Vince says hi!" Leon looks at Callista and then back at me. I wonder what that look was for?  
>"Alex I think we should go home. We should let these two catch up."<br>"Yeah. It was really good to see you again Dom." Leon and Alex left.  
>"Dad are you okay?" It was just me and Callista.<br>"I'm fine." I had tears in my eyes and I know she can see them. "I'm just getting used to you calling me Dad."  
>"I'm sorry it took me so long. Ma told me that we were both being stubborn about the whole thing."<br>"Yeah Letty said the same thing to me." I looked down at the mentioning of her name. Callista wrapped her arms around me and we both cried in silence over the grief. When we were done she smiled at me. She told me to sit down and then went to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of Ice Cream/ two spoons in her hand.  
>We ate in silence until I heard sounds from the upper floor. It sounded like feet running around. I looked at Callista and my brow arched? She looks back at me and then gets up from the table. She ran up the steps and the next I knew there were four little kids running down the steps screaming "GRAND DADDY!" jumping all over me.<br>I don't know what to do but just look like an idiot. Callista's in the door way and then nods her head as if say "yes there mines." I look back the boys and then wrap them into a big bear hug!  
>My baby had Babies! And what's the possibility that she had 4!<br>"Whoa. Slow down and tell me your names."  
>The one wearing Blue spoke first, "I JD and I three." He said then kisses my cheek.<br>"It's nice to meet you JD. So who's next?"  
>"I Connor and I three." He's wearing Red. His hair is black unlike his brothers. That's when I noticed that the other two hair colors. One set of twin's hair is black and the others is Red. The only thing they share in common are their eyes. I'll ask Callista about later.<br>Next the little boy in green said, "I'm Shane. I not like them. I play La Cross."  
>I couldn't help but smile, "O really?"<br>"Yap!" He said then jumped off my lap.  
>"I Victor and my favorite color is Grey." He had this seriousness about him. He's like his mother. Callista and I played with the boys until they fell asleep. We took all four of them and put them in their rooms. Once we were done, and back in the Kitchen she pulled out a photo album and went through them. She gave me picture of the boys from their first steps to their 3rd birthday.<br>Just from the way she was talking about them I knew they were special to her. But I had to ask.  
>"So whose their father and why isn't her here with you? Why isn't he here trying to help raise his sons?"<br>She sighs and then walks to the back window and looks out at the moon.  
>"Because he doesn't knows about them. He didn't know I was pregnant."<br>"Wait, Why not? He fucked you and left?"  
>"Dad calm down first and then I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to freak out when I tell you who their father is."<br>I looked at her and knew that it must be serious. I take deep breathes and calm myself down.  
>"Okay Kid. So whose their dad?"<br>"Vince. They were conceived on the night that I left for 6weeks. And when I came back and started school I fainted. It was at the doctors that I was told I was 5 and half months pregnant."  
>Calli looked at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't hate her for getting pregnant, but I could kill Vince when I saw him.<br>"I not mad with you. I got four grand kids and I love them to death."  
>"You don't? I know Vince is like your brother. But please don't kill him. They may not see him but they know about him."<br>"Damn you're really making this hard." I laugh. She laughs back. The rest of the night goes by with us watching home videos and catching up. When I woke up it was 12:30 in the afternoon.  
>Callista was up and had the boys dressed. They ate lunch and were waiting for Uncles Alex and Leon to come pick them up.<br>"Their leaving?"  
>"Yeah. I don't want them to be here when you leave. And don't tell me you're not because I know you have to. Plus how are you going to break Vince's neck if your here?" Callista smiles at me.<br>I lean over and kissed her Forehead. "And that's why you're my kid."  
>I leave Callista head for the private airport that's taking me to Rio. Once I'm settled I call her and then I'll break Vince's face. O yeah. I'm going to break every bone in his body then I'm dragging his ass back there so he can see his boys.<p> 


	12. What Happens In Rio

**Vince's POV**  
>Awaiting Dom's arrival, Mia and Brian join their friend Vince and other participants on a job to steal three cars from a train.<br>"Vince this better is cool man. I don't want any trouble."  
>"Chill out Buster. You ain't got a damn thing to worry about. Just steal the cars load them on the Cat and then we're done."<br>"That's what you said last time and look what happened."  
>"Cool out you two. If Vince said it's an easy job than it's easy. Just trust him Brian." Mia said interrupting the two.<br>Vince eyed Brian. There was something else bugging the buster besides the plan. Vince just couldn't figure out what it was.  
>"Where's Dom? He's was suppose to be here." Mia said.<br>"Dom said he had to make a stop first but he'd be here in time for the heist. Something about checking in." I shrug.  
>"Did he say where?" she looks worried.<br>"I can't say. He said he'd tell you when he gets here. Look you need to get some sleep. Its we're leaving out early in the morning." Vince walked to the window and stared out into the clear sky.  
>I can see Mia's face as she holds Nico. I named him after the man I call my brother. I also saw how Rosa pulled her into the cut to speak to her. I wonder how the buster's going to react to the new. But that's not what got my interest.<br>Dom went to go Callista. It will be four years this coming July and I still can't get her out of my head. I still can sometimes feel her. The taste of her. To still hear her cries of passion as I plunge in and out of her tight body. The love that we felt, shared and demanded of each other was incredible and intense.  
>It's different with me and Rosa, it's more of a release for me then it is for her. I should be over Callista by now, but I CAN'T seem to let her go. Just maybe if I had some kind of closer. Then I could move on with my life. I just want to forget her as she has forgotten me. I walk away from the window and see both the buster and Mia curled up together. She really does love him. I smile and keep walking until I get to our room. Rosa is already a sleep, and had pulled the covers back for me. I pull off my clothes and get in beside her. This is going to be along day.<p>

**No One's POV**  
>the shit hit the fan when Brian and Mia discover that agents from the DEA are also on the train and that the cars are seized property. Dom Finally arrives with the rest of the participants, and he realizes that Zizi is only interested in stealing one car, <em>a Ford GT40.<em>  
>Dom has Mia steal the car herself while he and Brian fight Zizi and his henchmen, during whom Zizi kills the DEA agents assigned to the vehicles.<br>Dom and Brian are captured and brought to crime lord Hernan Reyes the owner of the cars and Zizi's boss. Reyes orders the pair be interrogated to discover the location of the car, but they manage to escape and retreat to their safe house.  
>While Brian, Dom, and Mia examine the car to discover its importance, Vince arrives and is caught trying to remove a computer chip from it.<br>"V what are you doing man?"  
>"Nothing Dom just checking on the car. Why what's up?"<br>"Vince after all we've been through you would lie to me?"  
>"No Dom you know I would never do something like that man."<br>"O really? So what's that you're hiding in your hand?" Dom motions towards Vince's hand.  
>"Dom you have to understand." Vince backs up.<br>"What is it that I have to understand? Huh? Tell me Vince."  
>"I was planning to sell the chip to Reyes on my own, but I can do it with you and we can split the profits. 5050."  
>"What about Mia and Brian?"<br>"We could split it with them too. Dom looks man I need the money. Living in the slums of Rio isn't shit and it sure as hell isn't a place to be raising a kid." Vince looks irritated.  
>Dom laughs an out loud, "You're Damn Straight it isn't. So let me tell you something since you're the best dad in the world. YOU left 4 others and their mom to fend for their selves!"<br>"What are you talking about Dom?"  
>"Nothing just leaves the chip and gets the fuck away from here Vince. I don't want to see your face." Dom took the Chip and gave it to Brian.<br>Dom rubs his head.  
>"Why didn't you tell him Dom? He has a right to know." Mia said softly.<br>"Because I don't think he's ready to know. I don't think he needs to. Callista is doing fine by herself. She doesn't need Vince coming in and fucking things up."  
>"It's not your right Dom to hide that from him. He needs to know." Mia rubs her big brother's shoulders and walks away.<br>Brian investigates the chip and discovers it contains details of Reyes' criminal empire, including the locations of US$100 million in cash.

**The next day**  
>following the murder of the DEA agents aboard the train, blamed on Dom and his team, DSS agent Luke Hobbs and his team arrive in Rio to arrest Dom and Brian.<br>With the help of local officer Elena Neves, they travel to Dom's safe house, but find it under assault by Reyes' men. Brian, Dom and Mia escape, and Dom suggests they split up and leave Rio, but Mia shocked them by announcing she is pregnant with Brian's child. Dom agrees to stick together and suggests they steal Reyes' money to start a new life.  
>"Damn Bah what are we going to do? There's no way in hell we could do this by ourselves."<br>"Yeah I know. But that's why we're going to need help."  
>"So who are we going to call in?"<br>"The old crew."  
>The trio organizes a team to perform the heist, recruiting Han Seoul-Oh, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker, Gisele Yashar, Tego Leo and Rico Santo.<br>"So I see you have all met." Dom stated  
>"So what is this all about Dom." Han asked<br>"Ya man, why you dragged us half way around the world." Tej butted in.  
>"Because we got a job." Dom said<br>Dom and Brian went over the plans while standing on top a building with everyone.  
>"You are talking about breaking into a police station." Tej shook his head.<br>"This is crazy!" Roman shouts while walking away.  
>"This is 100 million dollars." Dom stated Cooley<br>"This just went from mission impossible... to mission frickin' insanity." Rome Huffed  
>"We stick to the plan." Dom turned to the group of people, "Chances are soon or later we are going to end up behind bars or buried in a ditch somewhere; But not today.<p>

**Later**** on**

While at the hideout, Reyes man finds the team and tries to capture Mia but Vince shows up and stops them. Vince had gained not only Dom's trust back but the whole teams. Vince was talking to Brian catching up when Mia walks up to her brother, "Tell him Dom or I will."

Dom not liking the threat in Mia's voice slams down the tools he was using, "Then you tell him." He storms off leaving Mia alone. Mia walks over to Vince and taps him on the shoulder,

"V there's something that I want to tell you." She walks away from the group.

"Sure Mia what's up?" Said while following her to a secluded spot.  
>"Have to promise not to freak out or anything when I tell you." "Mia you're like my sister and I know I was an ass in the past but whatever it is you can tell me. Is it because you're pregnant?" "That's not it. Wait what? How did you know?" "Rosa told me. If that's not it then what?"<br>"It's about what Dom said to you that day he kicked you out." "I've been wondering about that. What was he talking about?" Mia sighs and sat down on the steps. She looks at Vince and motions for him to sit next to her. "Vince" Mia looks Vince in the eyes, "It's about Callista." Vince looks worried, "What about her?"  
>"That night that she left Vince what happened?"<p>

"Letty told you didn't she?" Vince sighs and rubs his face, "We made love. I think about 3 times and then she left. We didn't want to leave things unfinished between us."  
>"Well you could say that YOU did?" Shaking her head. "What Mia? What are you talking about I did?" Vince looked confused "Callista was Pregnant V." They sat in silence for a moment until Vince got his thoughts together. "WAIT I USED PROTECTION! IT CAN'T BE MINES!" Vince shouted "Calm down Vince. If Tej, Rome, Brian OR Dom hears you say that, their kick your ass." "Let them try! It's not mines Mia! She lied to you." "No Vince she didn't neither did the DNA Test."<p>

"How...?"

"Leon and you are the same blood type. Plus he has a couple of your old things lying around. AND before you could say that they are his, Leon was in a relationship with Alex. So that rule that Theory out."  
>"Leon's GAY!"<p>

Mia laughs, "Yes and happily married to Alex who is now doctor."

"Mia that baby can't be mines."Vince sounds like he was trying to tell himself that more and more. "It's not a Baby but 4 healthy Lil boys. I have a picture if you want to see them?"

Vince shakes his head yes. Mia gets up and run over to her pack, digs through it and then runs back with what she was looking for. Mia looked at the pictures of her nephews one last time then handed the Photos to Vince. Vince took the photos and looked at them. In the first set was to twins with dark hair and blue-green eyes.

They looked like him but with Callista's Black hair. Vince caught himself smiling at the twins. He looked back at Mia and as if sensing what he wanted to know, Mia flipped the Photo over. On the back was their Name_: Shane Alexander and Connor Logan De Luca 5 months old._ The next Photo had a set of Redhead Twins with Blue-Green eyes. Now they look like Callista expect for the Black hair. Again Vince smiled at the happy babies. Flipping over the photo Vince read their names: _Victor Leon and Jaysin Deccan De Luc_a_ 5 months old._

"How can they look so much alike but be so different?" Vince looked at the last photo. It was a black and white photo of the boys now. _All together (Connor, Shane, JD, and Victor.) 3yrs old_ they all looked so happy on the big bed. All wearing the same thing.

"They're so big Mia. And they look so happy." Vince looked at Mia with tears in his eyes.

Mia smiled with her tears falling freely down her face, "They are. Vince they're so smart. Victor and Shane are the Scholars. Victor Likes Math like you do and his favorite color is Grey. Shane likes Science and His favorite color is Green. Connor and JD play sports. Connor is in Pee-Wee Football and his color is Red. JD plays Pee-Wee La Cross and his color is Blue."

Mia laughs at an old memory. "I remember Callie calling me one day telling me about how the boys switched shirts on the teacher in school. No one could tell them apart!" Mia holds her stomach and rubs the tears from her eyes. "Callista had to leave the shop early just to go and get them. The Boy was they in deep trouble. She took football and La Cross from JD and Connor and All the math and Science stuff away Shane and Victor for 3 weeks."

Vince could picture something like that happening. He shook his head and rubbed his beard.

"How are Callista and Leon doing? I mean truly doing?" Mia stopped laughing and sobered up,

"She's doing great. She turned the old house into a Bed and Breakfast, and managed to turn the Dinner into a 3 star restaurant. Leon made the garage bigger and pulls in a lot of clients from both the racing world and Regular. They went all in together. So they're partners."

"Damn I'm proud of Le. He made an honest name for himself. While me his older brother is doing the same old shit, with 5 kids to take care and a wife." Vince jumps up and groans.

"What's wrong V?"

"How am I going to tell Rosa? She's going to freak the fuck out."

"I don't know Vince but we could tell her together if that makes it easier for you."

"You'd be there for me? I mean help me tell her about the boys?"  
>"Yeah Vince. We're family and family sticks together." Mia gets up and pulls Vince into a hug. Just then they're interrupted by a loud noise. Its Dom and he's Fighting Luke Hobbs. Hobbs and his team arrest Dom, Mia, Brian and Vince.<p>

While transporting them to the airport for extradition to the United States, the convoy is attacked by Reyes' men, who kill Hobbs' team. Hobbs and Elena are saved by Dom, Brian, Mia and Vince as they fight back against Reyes' men and escape, but Vince is shot in the process. "Dom I need you to promise me your take care of my family man." Vince coughs up blood.

"Vince you're not going to die on me man. You have a wife and kids to take care of. You have to tell Callista how you feel." Dom's holding Vince's hand.

"I can't...I can't breathe Dom." His breathes are short.

"VINCENT ANTONIO DE LUCA! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME.? DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON CALLISTA OR THOSE BOYS! THEY NEED YOU! ROSA AND NICO NEEDS YOU!" Dom shouts.

"He's not going to die unless we can slow down the bleeding." Elena says from the outside.

"O'Connor look in the other truck there should be and emergency Kit in there. Bring it to me and I could help slow down the bleeding." Luke says rushing into the truck.

Brian runs to the fallen truck and get the kit. He brings it back to Luke and he works to stop the bleeding. After 20 mins Luke had the bleeding stopped and got the bullet out, and stitched up. "If we can get him somewhere safe and pump fluids in him he should be good." Elena said.

"Lets drop him off at the Rio ER and let them take care of him, then pick him up when this is all over. I want Revenge for my men. Reyes picked the wrong Man to fuck with."

With Hobbs and Elena to help with the heist, the gang breaks into the police station where Reyes' money is kept and tear the vault from the building using their cars, dragging it through the city with police in pursuit.

Believing they cannot out run the police, Dom makes Brian continue without him while he attacks the police and the pursuing Reyes, using the vault attached to his car to smash their vehicles. Brian returns to kill Zizi, while Reyes is badly injured by Dom's assault. Hobbs arrives on the scene and kills Reyes.

Hobbs refuses to let Dom and Brian go free but, unwilling to arrest them, agrees to give them a 24-hour head start to escape. The gang splits Reyes' money, Pick Vince and his family up; going their separate ways.


	13. Planning

**Vince's POV**  
><em><strong>Five month later<strong>_  
>Rome and Tej went back to Miami, Han and Gisele went to Berlin.<br>Tego and Rico went back to Mexico.  
>On a tropical beach, Brian and a visibly pregnant Mia relax. They are met by Dom and Elena. Brian challenges Dom to a final, no-stakes race to prove who the better driver is. Vince comes out of the house limping with Nic in his arms.<br>"Are they at it again?" I shake my head.  
>"Yeah you know how they are." Mia says playing with Nic.<br>"How are you holding up Vince" Elena asked me.  
>"Fine I guess." She's talking about Rosa leaving me. Mia and I told her about the others and she freaked out one me. I told her that I loved her but she didn't want to hear it. She told me,<br>"Since you have a woman already then she can take care of Nic too!" Rosa took all of her things and demanded that I gave her half of my money. I gave her enough to leave with if she'd leave Nic with me. She took it and left. I filed for a Divorce and full custody of Nic and got it.  
>"Mia I don't know if Callista's going to want me around."<br>"Vince don' worry about it. Your name is clear and you got 10 million to start over again."  
>"What am I going to do?"<br>You could always open your own Music store. You love music and playing your guitar." Elena said.  
>"Yeah I could something like that. Or I could teach." We all looked at each other and laughed.<br>Just then Dom and Brian Returned.  
>"DON'T ASK!" They both shouted in union. Dom walked over to Elena and kissed her on the lips. Brian mimicking the same. It did make me feel bad being the fifth wheel.<br>"So what did you decide V?"  
>"I'm going to go see Callista and the Boys. I think it's time to see them. Then look for a big enough house so that they can come over and visit for a while, with Callista's permission."<br>"So what are you going to do for a living?" I turned to look at Brian.  
>"I'm going to open up my own Music shop. Teach a couple of things."<br>"That sounds cool Bro. Real Cool." Brian took Mia's hand and went into the house. Dom and Elena stayed for awhile and we talked about me going back to Miami. When they were about to leave Dom turned to me.  
>"Vince I fucked up allot with Letty in the past. Hell I know I might make a few mistakes with El, but I do know one thing. I know that if they make you happy or feel loved then you shouldn't take it for granted." Dom looked back an Elena and then to me. "You love Callista and you always will. That's why Rosa leaving you didn't hurt so much. Go home and get your girl back. O right I owe you something." Dom took Nic and sat him on the hood of his car, than reached back and punched me in the face.<br>"What the fuck was that for?" I rubbed my chin and then growled at Dom.  
>"That's for getting my baby pregnant." Dom picked Nice up handed him to me and left. Would Callista take me back? I walked with Nic along the beach and made up a plan.<p> 


	14. Give it time

**Callista's POV**  
><strong>Miami 6months later<strong>  
>It had been 4 years, 4 long and depressing years since he'd left her. And now, he might be back…fuck. Callista's heart was racing. Four nights ago Lisa got a call from unknown number.<br>8pm Wednesday  
>Callista was in her king size bed reading a book when her house phone rung.<br>"Hello?" Callista asks.  
>"It's been a while since I heard your voice callista" Silent on the phone as Callista breathe catches.<br>"Brian? Please say that it's you?" She says crying into the phone.  
>"It's me callista It's me. It's me. I promise."<br>"Where THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO THIS TIME? WHERE THE HELL IS DAD? IS HE OKAY? Brian say something to me please."  
>"Don't cry Callista both me and Dom are good. "<br>"When are you'll coming home Bri?"  
>Brian laughs into the phone, "That why I'm calling you. need you to do me a BIG ASS favor."<br>She sighs into the phone," YOU AND DOM OWN ME BIG TIME!" She smiles into the phone.  
>"Yeah I'll tell him. Damn you better NOT think of anything crazy or embarrassing! Hold on DOM damn let me talk to her!" Brian says laughing into the cell.<br>"Put him on Brian. Damn you hate sharing me don't you? We can talk."  
>Brian hands Dom the cell. "I missed you and the Boys like crazy."<br>Callista laughs, "No you miss my cooking like crazy. Isn't Brian feeding you?"  
>"Hell no!" He yells laughingly into the cell.<br>"Fine come home and I'll make sure we fix a really BIG ASS Sunday picnic dinner."  
>"Thank you Lady! But baby girl I'm bring someone with me."<br>"I...Dad does she makes you happy?"  
>"Idk yet love, but I want you and the boys to meet her." Dom sighs into the phone.<br>"Dad it's okay. She's not Mommy but If she can make you happy like her or close to it I'm sure you'll do fine."  
>"Did I tell you that I'm me and Letty decided to make you our daughter?"<br>"Nope but if that's your way Of saying you love me then I LOVE YOU Too Old man."  
>Both of them laugh in the phone.<br>"But about that favor... you're not going to like it"  
>"DAD? What is it?"<br>"Vince wants to come and meet the boys."  
>Callista's heart stopped beating, "Why? Who told him about them?" She was angry and Dom could hear it in her voice.<br>"WE all did."  
>"NONE OF YOU HAD THE RIGHT!"<br>"DON'T YOU DARE START A YELLING MATCH WITH ME LIL GIRL BECAUSE YOU WON'T WIN!"  
>"DON'T LIL GIRL ME!...What Am I to do daddy? I just got over him and I don't want to start something that won't matter to him."<br>"Vince has to help you with that one Baby girl, but give him a chance."  
>"I can't...I"<br>"I know it's hard but He does still love you."  
>Sighs, "Fine I'll talk to him Dad. And I'm sure the boys would like to meet their dad too."<br>"Thanks Callista. Just try it out. I gotta Go but I'll come visit you and the boys soon."  
>"Love you Dom."<br>"Love you too Kid."  
>"GOD damn you to hell, VINCE! You've gone and ruined everything." She sat up, her face and chest a bright red.<br>"You've ruined everything." She said it again as more tears streamed down from her face.  
>Callista must have cried herself to sleep because;"MOMMY WAKE UP!" the shout was followed by a sudden weight landing on her body. The stress drawn woman slowly cracked open her eyes and growled at 4 tiny boys perched on her abdomen.<br>They merely stared down at her with mismatched eyes sparkling with false innocence and barely hidden mirth.  
>"what have I told you about jumping on me in the mornings?"<br>"Not to," they monotone "but you're sleeping to late and we're bored!" they whined, whipping out the puppy-dog eyes.  
>Callista sighed "fine."<br>The boys hopped off of their mother and cheered at their success.  
>"Are you making us breakfast?" Connor asked as he latched on to his mother's hand.<br>Callista nodded and all five bounced out of her room.  
><span>FIFTH-TEEN MINUTES LATER<span>  
>"CALLISTA!" Shane shot like a bullet through the house into the kitchen and under his mother's chair. Brook following close behind. Brook was now 5months pregnant with her and Rome's first kid. Last year Alex and Leon adopted 2 Lil twin girls and are very proud daddies.<br>Callista leaned forward on the table, resting her chin on one hand and grinned at her best friend. "Yes?"  
>"Control your demons." she said with an added snarl in it for good measure.<br>"Awww, he was just trying to tell you that breakfast was ready, It's not his fault you sleep like the dead."  
>Victor snorted and Brook turned her glare on him. "Brats, the both of you." She pulled out the last chair and flopped into it, her foot bumping into Shane in the process.<br>After a few moments Shane made his way from under the table, Brook never breaking eye contact, when he stood in front of Brook (who had turned in her seat) she sat back and let loose a loud growl.  
>Shane took off running towards his room. Callista broke out laughing which cause Brook to glare at her.<br>"Hey don't bite my head off because your kid keeps you up all night."  
>"I heard you on the phone last night. so when is he coming back?"<br>"Sometime next week. Dad says that he wants to talk."  
>"Are you taking the boys wit?"<br>"Yeah but I don't want to go alone."  
>"Well you won't. Le will go wit and you know he will."<br>"I know. but what happens when he wants to talk alone?"  
>"Then u talk to him one on one. I mean it can't be that bad?"<br>"No it's not. I'm just thinking too much."  
>Brook stood up and wrapped her arms around Lisa, "Just give it time. Love just give it time."<p> 


	15. Explaining

Sorry guys for taking so long to update Callista and Vinces story. I moved and got a new job so things had to go on a back burner for a while. I know the chapter is short but im getting in the feel of things again. so here it is and with much waited expenses. Vince's side.

Vince POV Miami Airport When I had Began to make the plans in which to get my life back in order I d never thought it would take me back full must hate me so much right now. I remember hearing part of her and Dom s Conversation on the phone.  
>Vince wants to come and meet the boys. I could hear Dom say.<br>Why? Who told him about them? She was angry.  
>WE all did. NONE OF YOU HAD THE RIGHT! DON T YOU DARE START A YELLING MATCH WITH ME LIL GIRL BECAUSE YOU WON T WIN! DON'T LIL GIRL ME!...What Am I to do daddy? I just got over him and I don t want to start something that won t matter to him. Vince has to help you with that one Baby girl, but give him a chance. I can t...I I know it s hard but He does still love you. Sighs, Fine I ll talk to him Dad. And I m sure the boys would like to meet their dad too. Thanks Callista. Just try it out. I gotta Go but I ll come visit you and the boys soon. Love you Dom. Love you too Kid. Dom looked at the phone for a lil longer but then handed it back to Brian. Brian looked at me and then shake his head, She s not happy is Dom? No Brian she isn t. I don t like hearing her crying or causing her pain. But its time that her and Vince work this shit out. Brian sighs," love is one of those things you or I can't control Dom, we have to let Vince work this thing out with Lisa." Brian pointed at Vince.<br>Vince looked out the bay view window watching the deep insight into the exceptional chaotic ocean landscapes, with summer colors accompanied by a relaxing yet much needed breeze. never looking back Vince explains When I was little, my mother told me that I was the happiest little boy in the world. Wrong. It was all wrong. I was always alone in this world. Never once have I've told to be myself. Sit up straight, be polite, talk to others when spoken to, don't stay up late, and what not. Rules, rules, rules, it's all I've ever known. Vince turned from the window and looked at Dom and Brian. we moved from state to state, house to house, and school to school. I was broken, shattered so many times that I'll never be that little boy again. All of a sudden we ended up LA. she met Leons dad and then BOOM POW like magic we were alright. well she was but I still haven't found what i was looking for until I met you Dom. Your family was what kept me sane.  
>You're dad keep me out of trouble. When leo's Dad died my mom fell back into her old self. Even still your family took my brother and I in and treated us like equals. I fell for mia but that wasn't real. it was just me trying to get closer to understanding myself. when buster over came along and threw a monkey wrench in our lives and shit went down, I felt like something important was about to happen. And it did, we moved to Miami with a fresh start. than Lista came into our world was when i was finally able to breath. she means the world to me and i will go to the ends of the earth and back for her. Dom walks over to Vince and grabs his shoulder. Damn Vince I never knew you felt like that. It ain't going to be easy but it won't be too rough either. Go back to Miami and get your girl back. Just remember what i said. Vince looked straight into Doms dark oxen eyes, I won t. and i like the wind that was suddenly there i was gone. <p>


	16. News

Hello everyone.

I am truly sorry for not updating this past year. My family and I have been going thru some really tough times. My dad is amputee now. He had to get both his legs removed. My aunt had breast cancer and My grandma passed away. Last year and this year has been rough. I haven't had the heart to start writing again, but I'm willing to try and get back in the groove. So im open to suggestions, If anyone knows how to bring the new FF movies with my story i'm more than willing to listen. Just send a PM if you have any suggestions.I don't wanna let you or myself down again.

Thanks for all the support and encouragements.

Luvisnotenough


	17. Sorry

Sorry Guys but  Never too late are on Hiatus for right now. Thanks for all the support and encouragements.

Tooloverorhate


End file.
